Another Chapter, rewritten
by Reverend I'm a Jesus Freak
Summary: Yeah. Another rewrite of a former story. As the original says in the summary, "It has been about a month since they last seen [Jacob] and things seem to be going great. How will things change after a seemingly simple bandit breakup goes bad?" So, yeah...there's actually a chapter before that bandit breakup. Which is the first one. So...Read IT! Plus, I'm using up all the characters
1. Chapter 1

**Me: HELLO EVERYONE!**

 **Informant: We're back with another rewritten story.**

 **Me: And, since Informant will be needed in the story, I'll be needing a co-host to take his place and another one, just because.**

 **Informant: Well, Diablo isn't going ot be needed for a few stories, seeing as you are rewriting them.**

 **Me: Good point. Everyone, give a big round of applause to one of my most famous villain OCs, Diablo! *suddenly, Diablo appears***

 **Diablo: Great. I've gotta be here instead of relaxing.**

 **Me: I just got over one grump being in the intros and outros. Don't you be one! Now...Who to have next...I know! *Iron Man suddenly appears mid-flight before crashing into a wall* Sorry.**

 **Iron Man: Where am I and why am I here?**

 **Me: You're in my studio to be a co-host, along with Diablo. I've taken away his powers, so you'd only have to worry about his fighting skills.**

 **Informant: I'm heading to the story. This won't take as long as his last story since it's both shorter and a rewrite, unlike his last one, which was an MLP one. It's also his most viewed. Anyways, enjoy!**

A month had passed since the residence of the Jade Palace had faced Jacob. And John and his army. The Wu Sisters visited regularly and DB had visited them regularly. He was currently sitting on the edge of the cliff where the Sacred Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom was at. He smiled as he stared over the horizon. "Despite being stuck here, I've got it pretty great. Great friends, some family that is able to come and visit me, and I still have my wonderful personality." He chuckled to himself before it slowly died. "I just wish I could visit my entire family. Oh well. I should have known some form of punishment was coming when I disobeyed." He shrugged. "No use crying over spilled milk. Speaking of, I wonder if breakfast is ready. One way to find out." He then used his hands to push himself into the air in a backflip. He landed in the peach tree before leaping off and toward the rest of the Jade Palace.

 **kitchen**

Po and Tigress were over at the stove, Po leading her in cooking. Mantis and Monkey were talking about a new almond cookie store in the valley while Crane and Viper just sat in silence, listening to them talk. DB walked in and asked, "Po. Is breakfast ready yet?"

"It will be in about ten minutes."

"Cool." He walked to his seat and asked, "So, what's the conversation on?"

"Well, there's a new cookie store in town and we were thinking about trying out some of their cookies."

"With the way you go through cookies, you should save up your money and buy the shop instead. It would cost you so much less, as you'd be able to get the cookies for free."

"While you have a valid point," everyone turned as Shifu entered, "He does not make enough to actually be able to afford it soon enough for it to save him money."

DB nodded. "I understand. So, what's the plan for today?"

"We will train until noon. At noon, we will head to Mr. Ping's, where we will be meeting the Wu Sisters in disguise."

"I get the feeling from your tone it is not just for food."

"You are correct. He has been getting rowdy customers around noon for a few days now. We are going to put an end to it."

The warriors all gave nods, while DB sat back with aa thoughtful expression. "It doesn't make sense, though. If they are the same ones, why are they only causing trouble there? Why not more to the entire valley? They have to have a specific reason."

Mantis asked, "Besides just being jerks to a restaurant owner they think they can take advantage of?"

DB gave a nod. "When it is owned by the Dragon Warrior's dad."

"And that is why we are going there. I too have thought of that. We are to figure out what their motives are, of any possible allies, and to stop them." Everyone nodded.

 **noon**

The group began their descent down the steps and DB started the conversation. "So, are we going to be sitting near the Wu Sisters or are they going to be by themselves?"

" _We_ are not going to be sitting near them. But, _you_ will."

DB blinked before asking, "Why?"

"Because you are not well known among bandits, unlike the rest of us. If you are seen near us, it would allow them to know that they have more to fight than they originally thought."

"And, if I'm near the Wu Sisters, who are disguised, they won't know what hit them before it's too late. They'll have four more than they're expecting. So..why not have only a few of us in the open while the rest are in hiding? That way they're surprised by more than just four more?"

"Because they would acknowledge that possibility." DB nodded. "Any other questions?"

DB shook his head. "No." He then turned his attention to the others and talked with them the rest of the way.

 **Mr. Ping's, a few minutes later**

The group entered, DB at the end. He looked around and waved when he noticed three figures in cloaks and hats in one corner. They all waved back. He walked over to the table and sat on the side that allowed him to look towards the entrance without being obvious about it. He asked them in a whispered tone, "Has anyone entered that may be one of them?"

Su rolled her eyes. "If they had, one of us wouldn't be here right now."

DB nodded. "Gotcha. So, when's the food getting here?"

"Probably after the residence at the Jade Palace, seeing how they're famous."

DB gave another nod. "Gotcha. So, what have you three been up to lately?"

Wan replied, "We've made note of where the majority of bandits are. We've also been communicating with some of our contacts about what is going on in the criminal underworld. For things that would cause someone to be killed, we've informed the authorities anonamously."

"Good." Four bowls of noodles and a bowl of dumplings were sat down on the table. DB smiled and said, "Thanks, Mr. Ping."

"No problem at all. Enjoy!" Mr. Ping waddled away, helping customers as he went.

DB quickly began scarfing down his meal, the Wu sisters all raising an eyebrow at him. He eventually noticed their looks and asked through a mouthful of noodles, "What?"

"Why are you eating so fast?"

DB swallowed before answering, "We could be seeing action at any second. For those outside the group, they'll just think I have no manners and that I really like the noodles. They'd be half right." He shrugged and went back to scarfing.

"I guess he doesn't care what others think."

 **one and a half hours later**

The restaurant had fewer customers, but the residence of the Jade Palace were still there, as well as the Wu Sisters. DB was drumming his fingers on the table in boredom. He groaned and put his head on the table. "Why are they taking forever to get here?"

"I'm not sure. Perhaps Shifu was wrong and they finally got bored of causing trouble."

"Not likely. If they do it for multiple days just for fun, it would take a while before they grew bored." He stood up. "So, I'll be scouting the village." He ran out the door and into an alleyway before leaping onto the roofs and making sure he was hidden from the villagers as he ran.

Back at Mr. Ping's, the other residence of the Jade Palace were also talking about the calm. "Why haven't they come in by now?"

"I'm not sure."

"Could they have known we were coming today?"

"If they did, they would have made sure to show up, if they were trying to draw us down."

"Maybe they're somewhere else in the valley."

Shifu stroked his beard. "It is possible. DB has already left to see. We will wait until he returns to see what his report is." The others nodded.

A few minutes later, a gorrila, a white tiger, and a king cobra walked in. Mr. Ping immediately closed his window and door. The gorilla glared at the furious five and growled, "Where's DB!? We've been here waiting for him to come down to fight us!"

Su hummed and whispered, "Didn't see that coming."

Shifu stood and asked, "Why do you wish to fight him?"

The cobra hissed, "Because he was the one we were paid to kill."

"So, where is he?"

"Not here." Shifu and the rest of the warriors from the Jade Palace got ready to fight as the villagers ran out.

The white tiger grinned. "I guess we can warm up with you seven. Ten if the Wu sisters are willing to join. Or are they just gonna watch?" Everyone's eyes widened. "We knew they had changed sides. And, since those three didn't run out, it's just a matter of logic." The Wu sisters all stood up and threw off their disguises. "I'll take those three." He leapt at them, destroying the table as they dodged.

The gorilla snorted, "Always the hot head." He then blocked Shifu's strike, only o have Po thrown into him, knocking him out of the restaurant. Tigress and Shifu followed.

The cobra grinned at the remaining four. "So, who's first?" Mantis covered the distance, giving the cobra a kick to the jaw, followed by Monkey lunging at him, but he evaded, then dodged Crane and Viper. He quickly turned and whipped out his tail knocking Monkey back. He then leapt into the air and spun around, doding Mantis. He then swung his tail, hitting Mantis and sending him into the wall.

Outside, Shifu swung his staff at the gorilla who dodged, then evaded Tigress leaping at him. He blocked Po's kick, but was hit by Tigress' punch, causing him to stagger and get struck by Shifu. He was about to retaliate, when a certain coyote put his foot in the back of his head. He leapt off and landed beside the other three. "I don't think I said you guys could start the party without me."

The gorilla grinned. "Well, well, well. You're finally here. Now, I can do what I was paid for."

"You know, you aren't the first to be paid to try to kill me. And I doubt you'll be the last."

"Perhaps. Perhaps not. But, with my other friends coming to distract yours, it is more likely."

"Are you talking about the eagle, red panda, rabbit, black widow, spider monkey, lynx, fox, crocodile, wolf, and bat that I found acting very suspicious, then tried attacking me when I entered a dark alley after I made sure they noticed me and took them down one by one?"

The gorilla's eyes widened. "What!? How did you do that in such a short time!?"

"Oh, I didn't. I just noticed those ones acting suspicious. If you even seen how I moved about the valley, you'd know none of them seen me. I just needed to confirm my suspicions. Shifu, get the others to go get them. I can take care of whoever entered Mr. Ping's."

"No. We will fight as a group."

"Look, they were obviously only trying to take me down. I can at least stay alive long enough for you guys to take down whoever they have for you guys and get back. Now, go!" He leapt at the gorilla and gave a spin kick to his face. Shifu nodded to Po and Tigress. They both left. Shifu then entered the restaurant. DB gave another kick to the gorilla before backflipping, kicking his jaw. At this point, all warriors left the restaurant. The white tiger and cobra both came out and the surrounded DB. "Expected this." He got into a fighting stance and grinned. "Let's see what you got."

 **with Shifu**

He ran along the rooftops, looking for any of those DB had mentioned. He was caught off guard when he was hit in the side, sending him across the street and onto the buidling on the other side. He turned as he seen a red panda leap from the roof they were on to the one Shifu was on. "I was beginning to wonder if you'd ever come down and leave the restaurant."

"What do you want!?"

They shrugged. "Simply to defeat you, as I was paid and trained to do."

"Who hired you?"

"If you win, I'll talk." They then leapt into the air and came down with a kick, but Shifu dodged and preparred to fight.

 **with Po**

He ran in the streets, calling out apologies as he went. He looked around at the crowd to try to find any possible bandits. He turned down a street, but stopped in his tracks, seeing as there was no one in the street. He walked slowly down when he was struck from behind with enough force to send him to the ground. He quickly got to his feet and turned to see a fox, who cracked their knuckles before charging at him with blinding speed.

 **with Crane**

He was looking for either the eagle or bat, seeing as he was the only one to fly. He did not notice the shadow flying behind him, quickly getting closer. He was hit in the back by the eagle. He redirected himself and faced the eagle. The two flew at one another as fast as they could.

 **with Monkey and Mantis**

They had opted to travel by rooftops in their search for enemies. They were both attacked, Mantis by the Black Widow, Monkey by the rabbit. The black widow chuckled. "You are quite cute. It's a shame I must kill you."

"You should excuse my associate. She's always looking for a cute guy."

"Not my type!" Mantis then leapt over Monkey as he rolled and preparred to fight the one that had attacked the other.

 **with Tigress**

She was going around stealthily and slowly, carefully checking for any of those DB had mentioned. One of her ears flicked and she rolled out of the way of a bat. She quickly assumed a fighting stance. She then charged at the bat.

 **with the Wu sisters**

Considering they were the most feared warriors in all of China, the streets were pretty much clear of any and all citizens. "Well, at least we won't have to worry about casualties."

"No. You'll just have to worry about yourselves." The three turned to the voice and seen the wolf, crocodile and lynx standing together. (A/N: Iron man: Okay. I gotta know. How are each of them getting the villains that were trained for them? Me: I'm going with the villains had been told what to expect on where they'd most likely go and how they'd go. Iron man: Okay, but who would be able to study someone enough to know? Me: There's a PoM episode with that and then I have DB. Plus enemies of his. Now, please, back to the story.) The wolf stepped forward and said, "Now, you can either give up willingly or with several wounds."

The Wu sisters all got into fighting stances and Su replied, "Do you really think you have a chance to win against the most feared warriors in all of China?"

"Yeah. I do." The two groups charged at one another.

 **with Viper**

Due to her small size and flexible body, she was able to sneak around town without anyone noticing her. She was behind a crate as she waited for no one to be watching. Once she found the opportunity, she darted out, but had to quickly stop to keep from being hit by a cart that had been pushed by the spider monkey. "Oh, so close. Oh well. Guess it's just going to take me longer to kill you." Viper darted forward as the spider monkey preparred themselves.

 **Me: That took a whole lot longer than expected.**

 **Diablo: When you consider how far you are deviating, though.**

 **Me: And how much is going on in my life right now.**

 **Iron man: So, how long are we going to be here? There are a few meetings I'd prefer not going to.**

 **Me: Eh. A few more chapters. I'd have to look at the original to give an exact estimate. Then, it would depend upon how much I deviate and how much other stuff happens. So, review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Okay. I had started this then got writer's block. So, I'm completely restarting this.**

 **Diablo: Oh? And how will that keep you from getting writer's block?**

 **Me: Because I'm only going to look at Po and Shifu to start, then shift to DB.**

 **Iron man: Why?**

 **Me: Because, that way, I don't need to try to figure out how to write the others fight scenes and really over complicate things. You guys can just imagine what happens. So, enjoy.**

 **Diablo: If you publish this one.**

Shifu was struck by the other red panda's next strike, which sent him skidding. He blocked the next kick, and tried to counter, but his fist was caught. The red panda pulled Shifu forward as he threw a punch, knocking the wind out of Shifu and sent him over a few more rooves. Shifu slowly stood as he tried to catch his breath. He dodged the next attack and blocked the next with his staff and used it to counter, knocking the red panda a couple feet back. Shifu tried to attack again, but the red panda dodged and countered. Shifu slid to a stop. He quickly brought up his staff to block another attack, which caused him to slide again, The red panda chuckled. "Why don't you give up? You can't possibly beat me."

"Perhaps not. However, you cannot defeat one you cannot catch." He then leapt backwards, landing on a building that was one building and a street away. The red panda took off after him, Shifu began to run, keeping an eye out for at least one of his students. _"If my hunch is correct, then one of my students should be able to defeat him."_

 **with Po**

He landed hard on the ground and got up in time for the fox to deliver a series of quick punches, before delievering one that sent Po sliding on his hands and feet. "You won't get up if you're smart."

Po slowly stood up and replied, "I may not be smart. But, one thing I do know is that someone has to fight you so you don't hurt ant innocent people."

The fox smirked at him. "You hero types are all the same. You wish to do what's right, even when impossible. Very well. Let's end this." He would have charged, had it not been for a certain grandmaster putting his foot into the fox's face and sending the fox into a pile of boxes.

Shifu turned to Po and said, "I can see you are having similar troubles. If I am correct, you should be able to defeat my opponent and I yours."

Po nodded. "Got it. So, where is he?" Shifu pointed just as the red panda leapt down from the roof. Po charged and hit the red panda just before he landed. Shifu turned his attention to the fox, who had just managed to get out from under the boxes. Shifu charged at the fox, just before the fox realized what what was happening.

The red panda was wide-eyed as he leapt away from Po. "Why aren't you fighting the fox!?"

Po shrugged as he threw a kick, which was dodged. "Shifu thought we needed new dance partners." Po then threw a punch that connected, which sent the red panda skidding. Once they stopped, they charged at Po.

Shifu delievered a kick to the fox's face, and followed up with a whack from his staff. The fox hit a wall and barely dodged Shifu's next kick and tried to counter, but Shifu evaded by pushing himself off the wall the fox had just hit. Shifu had landed on the opposite side of the street. He and the fox stared each other down before charging.

Po blocked a kick from the red panda before grabbing his leg and pulling him into his belly, sending him crashing into a building. Po charged at him and preparred a punch.

Shifu finished off his opponent with a final swing of his staff. Shifu watched him for a few seconds to see if he would rise, but he was out cold. Shifu nodded and turned to Po, who was carrying an unconscious red panda. "Good job, panda."

"Thanks. How did you know that would work?"

"It seemed as though they were each trained to defeat certain opponents. Which means we must find the others. But first, we should tie these up." Po nodded.

 **with DB**

DB slid to a stop and took in a deep breath then chuckled. "You guys do know how to fight, but only as one. Which is good if you're always with your friends. But, without them, you're useless in a fight."

The gorilla charged. "Shut up!" DB evaded and got leapt onto a building.

"How about no." He took a deep breath and assessed the situation. _"Okay. I've dealt quite a bit of damage to them. But, they've dealt more to me. They seem to be trained to fight me and that snake is coming up behind me."_ He leapt to the side, evading the cobra. He then gave a kick to the tiger, who tried getting him from the side. "Man, you guys just copy each other. Can't you come up with anything original?" He leapt away from the gorilla, who had tried jumping on him. "Okay. That's more original. Still, he could get more original." He evaded the next strike from the gorilla, only to be tackled by the cobra, who started to strangle him.

"Perhaps now you'll shut up."

DB grabbed the cobra and loosened him enough to speak. "Not...Lik..LEY!" He ripped the cobra off with the yell and threw him over the edge of the building and managed to leap so that only his foot was scratched by the tiger. He then evaded the next two strikes, then fell back and put his hands behind him and used them to increase the force of his kick, which sent the tiger over a few buildings. He quickly got to his feet and smirked at the gorilla. "Looks like it's you and me for a few seconds."

"Do you ever shut up!?" The gorilla began swinging wildly, DB evading and striking him.

"No. It makes fights more entertaining, especially when my enemies lose their tempers." The gorilla unleleshed a roar of anger and continued swinging wildly, not noticing his injuries. "Well, rawr yourself." DB's eyes widened and he barely evaded the cobra, who had gotten back on the roof. However, his evasion caused him to leap off the side of the building. He landed on his hands and went into a roll, getting to his feet and turning to the building he came off of. "Thank you enhanced senses. You never let me down." The gorilla leapt off the building and tried slamming DB into the ground, only to make a crater where he had been standing. "I'd like not to be a pancake today." His eyes widened and he tried evading the white tiger and cobra, only to be tackled by the gorilla. He barely managed to kick the gorilla off, only to be struck by the white tiger, with a follow up from the cobra. He staggered backwards and rolled to the side to evade the next strike. He then leapt back, evading the gorilla. He landed on a wall and kicked off, slamming himself into the tiger and all his momentum transferred into the tiger, sending him into putting a crater in another wall. "I love physics." He leapt over the cobra. "Physics is your friend." He dodged a couple of strikes from the gorilla, before grabbing a fist and throwing him towards the cobr, who evaded and began charging at DB. "Or at least my friend. It's helped me out in many fights." He dodged the cobra and leapt onto a cart. "However, it's not going to be enough this fight." He took a deep breath and dodged the cobra as the other two got up. _"Okay. The cobra is the least injured. He's my biggest problem. He has a broken tail, a broken fang, then a few bruises."_ He dodged the tiger, getting on top off a pile of crates, then leapt onto the other side and kicked them so they would fall onto the tiger and cobra. _"The tiger also lost a fang. Just, not a poisonous one. Then, I noticed him favoring his right leg, though that seemed injured, with a coupld bruises and swollen at the knee, so I assume the left is in worse condition. I also noticed him grab his side once and now he throws his punches differently."_ He leapt back from a crate being thrown at him. _"That throw was also kinda sloppy, as that would have been more disorienting then injuring, so I'd say he has a cracked rib and a partial fracture in his arm. His eyes is blackened, and he has small cuts and bruises on multiple parts of his body."_ He rolled back from the gorilla and proceeded to dodge the strikes. _"His anger is making him ignore most of the pain, however, I can tell he has more than one broken rib. He's got a broken nose, a lost ear, and I think his skull has been dented. Then, he is also favoring one leg over the other. It's a slight thing, but still there."_ He leapt back, kicking the gorilla in the face, then evaded the tiger. _"Then there's his cuts and bruises. I might have caused some internal injuries as well when I hit his gut with a board. However, I have a broken rib or two, my left arm feels as though as it could break. I might have a bruise on my neck from where the cobra wrapped around me. I know there are a few flesh wounds from me pulling him off. My legs are on fire and my back is going to need several massages before it is feeling normal again. So, I'm gonna lose if I don't...wait. Well, well, well. Look who's decided to join the fun."_ DB leapt over his enemies and did several backflips, despite the pain and slid to a stop. His enemies stopped a few feet away. _"I am so thankful for my accelerated mind."_ He smirked at his enemies. "You guys afraid of attacking?"

The tiger let out a short chuckle. "No. We're just savoring the moment. There's no way you can win."

DB nodded. "You're right. Not unless my friend attacks you from the left."

"Oh please, we aren't falling fo-" He was cut off by a blur knocking into them and causing the three of them to fall.

DB chuckled. "I think you will fall for that. Eh? Eh?"

"Just because you add that at the end does not make it funny."

"But I was jsut seeing if they got it, WS."

WS rolled his eyes from his position on the roof. "Anyone can get it. Doesn't make it funny."

"Aww." His ears flopped down as the three stood up and WS jumped down between DB and his enemies. DB smirked at the three. "I think the tides have turned. And he won't show you the same mercy I would have."

The tiger began angrily, "We weren't told abo-" He was abruptly cut off by WS punching him in he face ad sending him flying. The punch knocked out another tooth while also breaking his nose. The gorilla tried throwing a punch, only for WS to catch it and throw the gorilla in the same direction as the tiger. The gorilla skidded along the ground on his head, and his body fell on the white tiger. The cobra tried to strike him, only for WS to grab the cobra's neck and then slam his tail up to where his hand was onto the ground. He then spun the cobra so that he had a hold of the tail, which is broken, and slammed him into the ground again, only his head this time. He then threw the cobra with enough force to knock over the gorilla, who had began getting up. WS then began slowly walking towards them as DB sat down.

The trio had just gotten themselves together when WS only ten feet away. He cracked his knuckles before getting into a fighting stance. They all gulped and that was all the time they had before WS charged. He leapt up, giving a kick in the chest of the gorilla, brough his foot down on the white tiger, sending him into the ground, then he evaded the cobra and hit his side, which sent him into the gorilla. WS then did a backflip before charging again. The white tiger had lifted his head, only for WS to kick it, knocking him out. He then did a spin kick, hitting the cobra in the head and sending him on a one way trip to dream land. He then turned his attention to the gorilla, who gulped before charging. WS dodged his fist and delivered three hits to the gorilla's head, before finishing him off with a kick to the chin. He then ran to DB. "Man. They really beat you up."

DB chuckled weakly. "Yeah. But you should see the other guys. Hehe ow. It hurts to laugh." DB winced and grabbed his side.

WS rolled his eyes as he looked over DB's injuries, pressing certain points to see if they were injured. "Of course. Only you could make jokes when beat within a foot of your life. If I hadn't shown up, you would be dead in another five minutes." WS shook his head as he continued to check over DB's injuries. "What made you think to face them on your own? Aren't you usually smart enough not to underestimate enemies?"

"That is what I thought." Shifu and the others had just arrived. "But it seems this is an exception."

DB shook his head. "No it's not. WS said I would have been in five minutes, you guys arrived, mostly uninjured under a minute after he had said that. And with all your enemies tied up. Mind getting those three tied up and we can interrogate them later?" Shifu nodded to Tigress and Monkey.

"How injured are you?"

WS answered, "He's pretty beat up. He's got a rib with a hairline fracture and another that, had it been hit one more time, it would be broke. Then, there is evidence of strain put on his legs, along with some major injuries in his arm. Then, his entire back is just a big bruise. Then, his neck shows evidence of having pressure on it, not enough to cause any major damage, but still. Then, he has flesh wounds, most likely from him pulling it off. Let's not forget the cuts and bruises and lumps you can see. He doesn't seem to have any major internal injuries. But, I also don't have anything to properly check, so, I can only go on my best guess."

Shifu nodded. "I see. Can he make it to the Jade Palace?"

WS seemed uncertain. "Not likely. He'd need assistance. Which I can provide. I'll put him in his room."

"No. Dungeon. I want to be there when the prisoners wake up." WS nodded before picking DB up, piggy back style. He then took off in a sprint, making it to the Jade Palace by the time they had finished tying up the last three and began heading that direction.

 **Jade Palace dungeon, two hours later**

The red panda was the first to wake up. "Hey. Mind if I call you Red? Ah, what does it matter if you mind or not? I'll just call you Red. So, Red, who sent you?"

The newly dubbed Red looked around as his eyes adjusted and glared when he noticed DB. "Where am I!?"

"Jade Palace dungeon. Now, answer my question."

Red gave a short chuckle and replied, "What does it matter? You'll all be dead by tomorrow afternoon."

DB's expression remained neutral. "Why do you say that?"

"Because, the one who sent us will be sending an entire army to finish off whoever didn't die today."

DB nodded. "So...they are to finish off everyone?" Red's eyes widened slightly. "Yeah. They figured out how you were all trained to fight certain ones. And I was saved thanks to my doppleganger. So, when will the attack happen?"

Red scoffed. "Noon."

DB chuckled. "Showdown at noon. Classic. Nothing beats the classics."

"I'm surprised you weren;t killed earlier. You're a moron."

Another voice replied, "He's smarter than he seems." Red turned his attention and seen a coyote that was strikingly similar to DB. He looked back and forth between them as the second one gave DB two coins. "You were right. Your eyes don't decieve you. Our story is too long."

"Except for the readers." He gave you all a wink.

"Who's he talking to?"

"Forget it. Now, will you tell us who sent you and where we can find him?"

"I'm not telling you who, and even if I knew where he was, I wouldn't tell you. I just know he left after he gave us our orders. He does have a message for you, DB. He wants to tell you, 'You and your friends will fall for what you've done.' Whatever he means by that."

DB nodded. "Thank you for your cooperation." He then turned his attention to WS. "I want you to go and give Informant orders to get the ninjas ready. Then, come back here, in case any wake up." WS nodded before leaving through a portal while DB weakly made his way out.

 **supper time, kitchen**

They were all sitting silently around the table. DB drumming the chopsticks against the table. "Anyone going to ask the question we're all thinking?"

"What would be the point?"

"Because then at least we wouldn't have an awkward silence or air so thick that not even Tigress can punch through it! So what if we don't get an answer! It would still be better than this!" DB stood up and he motioned to the table. He then sighed and walked out. "I need some air."

Tigress began to stand, but Shifu stopped her with a wave of his hand. "He needs time alone." She sat back down. "He is the reason someone orchestrated todya's attack and preparred one for tomorrow. Give him his time."

 **Peach tree of heavenly wisdom, a few minutes later**

DB sat down with his legs hanging over the cliff. He sighed as tears began to fall. "How many? How many of my friends will die because of me?" He looked up to the sky. "I can't do this alone. I can't handle the heartache. Please...Send me strength. Send me anything to help." He then dropped his head as tears continued to fall.

 **Me: Done! Finally! Sorry about the wait. But, I had writer's block, holidays, then personal issues on top of that. I also think I had hunting season thrown in there. It's been so long, I'm not sure.**

 **Diablo: You did.**

 **Iron man: Huh. For such a big support for others, he can barely hold himself up.**

 **Me: Yeah. He has some issues. We're just seeing the tip of the iceburg, though. Well, review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Hello everyone!**

 **Iron man: We've got another chapter for all of you lovely readers!**

 **Me: Like that cute blond?**

 **Diablo: You can't even see them!**

 **Me: Sure I can! Even though there aren't very many.**

 **Iron man: Would the cute blond mind giving me their phone number?**

 **Me: Don't do it. Well, enjoy!**

All those who lived at the Jade Palace were standing at the base of the thousand steps around noon. DB was in his full ninja garb and both katanas drawn and in a relaxed pose, though his eyes darted around and his ear turned in every direction they could. The others were in similar positions, simply waiting for the army. They had gotten the citizens of the valley to stay inside today, as there wasn't enough time to evacuate. "Ten more seconds." Everyone around DB sunk into fighting positions at his proclamation. "Five... Four... Three... Two... now." In seconds an army began to emerge into the streets and headed for them. "This is why it's best to have waited here." He charged into the fray, mostly using quick jabs to incapacitate oncoming enemies with surprising effeciency, despite his injuries. He ducked under a punch and quickly flipped, kicking them in the chin and quickly did a handstand to deliver a split-kick. He then spun around, kicking multiple enemies at once before flipping back to his feet.

Tigress threw Po into the group and quickly followed behind, the two of them standing back to back as they fought. Tigress deflected a punch as Po used his belly to launch an enemy away and delivered a kick to the next oncoming enemy. Tigress punched the nose of an oncoming enemy before flipping up to kick one. As she did so, Po turned while kicking another enemy and Tigress landed so they were still back to back.

The Wu sisters fought as a group. Su grabbed Wing's wrists, and swung her into an enemy as Wan leapt over them and kicked another. Wan knelt as Su rolled over her to deliver a punch to an oncoming enemy. Wing then slid to punch the next one to try to attack them. She then backflipped out of a strike as Su did a spin kick, hitting them in the cheek.

Shifu was weaving back and forth, easily dodging attacks, and giving multiple strikes as he moved. He leapt over one, struck the next one with his staff, flipping himself over them. He landed and swept the feet out from under the nearest five enemies. He leapt forward and thrust his staff forward, sending an enemy into the four behind him.

Monkey and Mantis were standing in a circle of enemies before nodding. Mantis ran up Monkey's staff as he swung it, sending Mantis flying towards an enemy. He kicked them as soon as he reached them. He lept from them and kicked down on the nearest enemy, sending their face to become friends with the ground. Monkey slid his staff out, hitting an enemy in the gut, then put the staff in the ground and spun around it, knocking down multiple enemies. He then used it to push himself over an oncoming enemy and Mantis lunged forward, knocking them down.

Crane knocked away an enemy before Viper lunged out from beneath him, slamming into the enemy and sending them crashing into a wall behind them. She quickly turned and whipped her tail around, tripping an oncoming enemy and Crane delivered a kick to their chin. Viper wrapped around him and launched bawkwards at an incoming enemy. She wrapped herself around his arms and causes him to hit himself until he blacked out.

DB blocked a strike from a mace with both his swords before delivering a kick. He spun out of the way of an attack, slicing at the enemy's chest, causing them to growl in pain before he gave a kick to their chest, sending them into a pile of barrels that collapsed on them and several of their companions. He backflipped and planted his feet in the back of an enemy, then pushed off, sending them into the ground and him into the air. He landed and spun around with his swords, causing six bodies to fall without their heads. "Too easy."

As he continued fighting, he didn't notice a gorilla coming up behind him. Wan did and just as they were preparring to throw a punch, Wan yelled out, "DB! BEHIND YOU!" Unfortunately, her scream had made him turn his head in the direction of the incoming punch. It connected with the side of his face and sent him crashing into a wall, causing cracks to form in the wall where he hit. Luckily, everyone had heard Wan's yell and turned. As soon as they seen DB was unconscious, they imediately made their way towards him, Shifu being the first to arrive, followed shortly by the Wu sisters, then Po and Tigress, Crane and Viper, and finally Monkey and Mantis. Only a few minutes after they had done so, a portal opened and ninjas were swarming through it, taking down many of the bandits. Those they didn't either ran or surrendered.

When everything was done, they turned their attention to DB. Shifu checked his pulse and nodded. They all breathed a sigh of relief. Informant came behind them and asked, "So, what do you want to do?"

"Get some of those that surrendered to the Dungeon. The rest just get them to Chorgom Prison."

"And with DB?"

"We need to get him to the Jade Palace." Informant nodded and began shouting orders. Two came by with a stretcher for DB. With Informant, they were able to get him onto the stretcher with next to no movement of his head.

"Be sure to be gentle. And carry him with his head slightly elevated. When you put him on the bed, don't move him from the stretcher." They nodded and began moving. Informant then turned to Shifu. "I have to be back in my dimension by tonight. I will stay until then and, if he isn't awake, I will try to visit everyday. No promises, though."

"I understand. Do your ninjas have things under control here?" Informant nodded. "Then we will go on to the Jade Palace." The group slowly made their way up the steps, no one saying a word as they went.

 **miles away, that evening**

One of the bandits that got away was bowing before a shadowed creature. "They sent an army of people dressed like the one you sent us to kill. We stood no chance."

"Did you manage to kill him?"

"I do not know. He was unconscious last I knew, but his friends had protected him."

The creature hummed thoughtfully. "If he is not dead, he may be out of commission for a while." There was silence for a while. "Perhaps, we can get the emperor to go after him and, at least, expose him for what he truly is. Then, when he is alone, I will strike him down. He will pay for what he did." The creature seemed to remember there was someone else standing there. "Your services will no longer be required." He tossed a bag of coins to the bandit.

"This!? For what we went through!? This is nowhere near sufficient pay!"

"I could have paid you nothing, as you didn't fulfill what I hired you for. But, this is what you agreed to and have gotten it good enough." The bandit growled and preparred to attack, but got a katana to his throat. "I suggest you leave and be happy." The bandit nodded and ran away. "Good help is so hard to come by." They shook their head before leaving.

 **Me: So sorry. But, there was just so much going on. Had writer's block.**

 **Diablo: He also has a youtube channel. Only one real video on it though. Talks about a sensitive topic.**

 **Iron man: What is the name of it?**

 **Me: Channel or video?**

 **Iron man: Both, I guess.**

 **Me: Well, the channel is "Christ's Disciple", my former name for here. The video is "Thoughts on homosexulity." I'm going to add more videos later. But, enough of that. Hopefully, I'll be able to get chapters out more frequently. Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: Welcome to the newest chapter!**

 **Diablo: Will you get it out today? Or will it be the day after?**

 **Me: Well, the audience won't know. Course, we will mention it in the outro.**

 **Iron man: Why not let them wonder?**

 **Me: Because. I don't want to. We're also starting with the new character. So everyone, enjoy!**

We find the person running through the forest, just ebfore sunset. He slides to a stop outside the imperial city. "Hm...If I were to sneak in, I could be suspected as an enemy and they wouldn't take my advice seriously, instead warning them. And that wouldn't be good. So, I'll need to do it the slow way. Oh well. Sometimes, you gotta do what you gotta do." He then began walking into the city.

 **Jade Palace**

After having a physician check DB over the day before, it was told to the residence of the Jade Palace, Wu sisters, and ninjas that he had no permanent damage, but he would need to be monitered until he woke up. Shifu had everyone on shifts watching him. Those who weren't watching him were to be training, interrogating those in the dungeon, or sleeping. Those watching him during a meal time had their meal taken to them. Wan took the first shift the next day without argument. She sat in a chair beside his bed and sighed. "I'm so sorry. If it weren't for me, you wouldn't be in this position." She wiped a tear from her eye as she sat there.

 **imperial city**

The figure was in a brown cloak and stayed out of sight as much as possible, slowly making his way towards the palace. He finally arrived just after midday, but was stopped at the gate. "State your business."

He turned to the guard and calmly replied, "I have information for the emperor on the whereabouts of the Wu sisters." The guards eyes widened and let him in with an escort.

 **an hour later, throne room**

The emperor was sitting on his throne as he looked through a scroll when a messenger came in and bowed. "Your exellency, we have a visitor who claims to have information on where the Wu sisters are located."

"Have him give the information to the head of the soldiers and let them handle it."

"We would have, but he claims that they are in the Jade Palace."

The emperor stopped his reading and turned to the messenger. "As in prisoners?"

The messenger shook their head. "No. As in guests."

The emperor put his scroll down and asked, "Does he have proof of this?"

"No. But, he asks to have an audience with you on the matter."

"Send him in." He handed the scroll to an assistant and sent them away as the cloaked figure walked in.

He bowed at the foot of the steps and said, "It is a pleasure to meet you, your highness." He then stood up and continued, "I believe we have a matter to discuss."

"We do. I must ask where did you come across this information?"

"When I was looking for a criminal with whom has caused...a lot of damage to me, I learned he was friends with the Wu sisters and that both he and the sisters were at the Jade Palace."

"And why would this criminal you were looking for be at the Jade Palace?"

The cloaked figure scoffed. "Because he is able to decieve anyone. He had even decieved me. I let him get close, only for him to leave me for dead and cause many close friends to die. The way he did it is how he stayed close to them."

The emperor leaned forward. "And just who is this person?"

"He is not from China. I don't know why he is here."

"And why would the residence of the Jade Palace allow the Wu sisters into their quarters?"

The cloaked figure shrugged. "Perhaps they are in an alliance with my enemy."

"Why should I believe any of what you are saying? How do I know you are not just using this as a way to end your enemy, despite whoever may be hurt in the process?"

"I do not wish to cause undue harm to anyone, exellency. I am willing for you to get the information you desire to check out my story of the Wu sisters living there."

"And, if you're enemy sees us, will he not be suspiscious of us arriving there?"

"He would, were he not recently knocked unconscious."

"How did it happen?"

"As I said, he is very good at deception. He will fight off those who are just as bad as he is to keep his cover. So, you should be able to go int without arising suspscion from him."

"If he wakes up before then?"

The cloaked figure shrugged. "I cannot garauntee it. But, as long as you keep him from suspecting me to be alive, it should be fine."

The emperor hummed thoughtfully and remained silent for a few seconds before calling out, "Xi-xong!"

A wolf ran out of a nearby room and bowed. "I need you to go to the Jade Palace. Bring gifts to them from me. Ask for a tour and look out for anything suspiscious."

"Such as?"

"Evidence that they are harboring fugitives."

"Your highness?"

"Our friend here has information we need to either confirm or, preferably, disprove."

The cloaked figure stepped forward and said, "If it pleases your highness, I could lead a small group of soldiers to the Wu sisters' fortress to see if they are there and capture them if they are."

The emperor shook his head. "If they are at the Jade Palace, we will find it. I have full faith in Xi-xong here. But, I would prefer you staying here in the city until we have found the truth on the matter."

"I will stay in the forest nearby. I will not make myself hard for you to find."

"Very well." The cloaked figure nodded and left with a bow. "How long will it take for you to arrive at the Jade Palace?"

"Not much over a week. What gifts should I bring?"

"Whatever you feel appropriate, were it a regular visit to thank them for their work to protect China." Xi-xong nodded before heading out. The emperor sighed as he stood and walked to the window. "Am I making the right choice?"

 **Jade palace, one week later**

Informant had kept his promise to visit as often as he could. WS had also been visiting when he could. Informant was the only one there at the moment and had taken over a shift from Po, just before lunch. He was sitting in a chair, while he talked to DB. "I don't know what to do. You know our dimension is slower than this one. So, you've been out for only a couple days there, but the ninjas expect to hear an update every time I return. I've been the one they've been looking to and the stress is getting to me. I am thankful for WS. I wouldn't be able to handle the stress of everything you go through. How you even handle the ninjas, I'll never know." Informant sighed just as DB groaned. He shot up as he seen DB move slightly. He sprinted out the door, without opening it, and ran to where everyone had arrived for a meal. "DB'S WAKING UP!" He sprinted back out, everyone following him. He lept through the hole and stopped just short of DB's bed. Shifu ran through the hole, sliding to a stop beside the bed, while everyone else stayed outside as they watched DB wake up.

DB's eyes slowly opened, his vison blurry. "Oh...my head hurts like crazy."

Informant chuckled. "Well, that tends to happen when you turn your head in the direction a fist is coming at you from and get sent into a stone building head first."

DB rubbed his eyes. "How long was I out?"

"About a week."

DB removed his hands from his eyes and said, "Alright. Another question. Who am I?"

 **Me: We shall continue this next chapter.**

 **Iron man: What was the deal with that cloaked figure?**

 **Diablo: He will have it explained later.**

 **Me: Yep. I've got the whole story planned out, including changes to the original. Well, review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: Hello again everyone.**

 **Iron man: Seems like you're getting back into the swing of things.**

 **Me: I am.**

 **Diablo: Bueno. That means I won't have to be here much longer.**

 **Me: Yep. And gets us one story closer to you being involved. Which is bad for our heroes. Enjoy, everyone!**

Shifu quickly turned around and said, "To the kitchen. Now." They complied, quickly leaving. "Do you honestly not know who you are?"

DB shook his head. "No clue."

Informant then asked, "Do you remember anything?"

"Only waking up with a pounding headache and having a mountain lion and oversized rat talking to me." Shifu's ear twitched in annoyance. "So, I ask again, who am I?"

"Your name is DB."

"What's it stand for?"

"DB."

DB scrunched his eyebrows. "But, that makes no sense. Who would name their child only two letters?"

"Your parents. Just be glad it is normal compared to other names."

"If you say so. What's your name?"

"Informant."

DB rolled his eyes and threw his hands up in a way to say, "Of course." He then shook his head and asked, "And what about you, mister oversized rat?"

"I am Shifu, Grandmaster of the Jade Palace."

DB blinked. "The who of the what?"

Shifu sighed. Informant asked, "Do you think you can stand and walk?"

DB shrugged. "One way to find out." He swung his legs over the side of the bed and slowly stood. "I guess so."

"Then we'll explain on the way. Let's start with how you got knocked out."

 **kitchen, a few minutes later**

The warriors were all sitting around the table talking. They had agreed to keep the Wu sisters' past a secret from DB for now. They believed it was best, as he may show distrust for them if he knew. This was the extent of their conversation when Shifu, informant, and a confused DB walked in. "You mean to tell me that an oversized rat trained the greatest team of five kung fu warriors AND trained a panda to become the greatest kung fu warrior ever? That makes absolutely no sense whatsoever!" He then looked up from Shifu and noticed the other occupants of the room. "Oh. Hello. Who are all of you?"

"I'm Po. The Dragon Warrior."

"He got you into pulling my leg too. Just tell me the truth."

"I am."

DB watched him for a few moments without saying anything. "You're absolutely serious. I must still be unconscious and this is just an imagining of my mind. Because none of it makes sense." Informant smacked DB in the back of the head. "Okay. OW!"

"Nope. You're awake."

"Okay. So, assuming this isn't a fancy image conjured up by my mind, I'm going to say that five of you are his students and the other three are friends of mine."

Su nodded and replied, "You'd be right. We are the Wu sisters. We recently became your friends. I am Su and this is Wing and Wan."

DB nodded. "Alright. Great to meet you again, I guess."

"I'm sorry."

All eyes went to Wan. DB tilted his head and asked, "What do you mean? What are you sorry about?"

Wan started to tear up. "It's my fault you were hit. It's my fault you were knocked unconscious."

DB walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder. "Hey. From what I was told, there was no way you could have known what could have happened. You were just trying to look out for a friend. Sure, it may have caused me a temporary loss of memories, but I should be able to regain them eventually. So, don't beat yourself up. I already forgive you. Now, stop crying." He wiped away a few of her tears. "You look better when you don't."

Informant chuckled. "Even when you don't have your memories, you still have your personality and do all you can to keep someone from crying. Plus, you're suave when you aren't trying to be."

"What do you mean?"

"Nevermind. Just know you haven't changed one bit in your personality."

"Okay. So, on the way here, I was told your names. So, let's see if I can match the face with the name. Crane, Viper, Mantis, Tigress, and Monkey!" It was obvious he was putting the wrong name with each of them. This got another chuckle from Informant, as well as one from Po, Mantis, Monkey, and Viper, but got an eye roll from the rest.

"Now, we need to assess what skills, if any, you still possess."

"So, we're going to do a test?" Shifu nodded. "Am I going to need a pen or paper? And what subjects will it be covering?"

"Well. He still deals with minor stress the same way."

 **training room, a few minutes later**

DB's jaw dropped when he seen the course he was going to need to go through. "Please tell me you're joking."

"I'm not." DB gulped and let out a whimper as his tail hung low between his legs. "Just do your best to not die."

"I just hope you have a casket ready." He took in a deep breath closed his eyes and slowly let out the breath before opening his eyes. He lept onto the spinning logs and failed at keeping his balance. He was, however, able to avoid death from a swinging club. But, he failed to notice another swing towards him and sent him into the gauntlet of wooden warriors. He slowly stood. He took a step forward and blocked a swinging club. He was so impressed by this feat that he missed seeing another one come to his him in the chest. He managed to block ten clubs after that. He was hit by the rest. Some hitting him more than once. He stumbled out of that and avoided the Jade Tortoise. He stumbled onto the field of fire and looked down to see them beginning to glow. "Um...I take it that's not good." He was able to avoid only the first pillar of fire. Surprisingly, he was still standing when he got out. "Ow."

Informant hummed in thought. "Get some rest. Tomorrow, we're going to test a theory of mine."

"Is it going to involve me going through that death trap again?"

"No."

"Oh thank goo-"

"it's going to take you sparring against each of the Furious Five."

"I so wanna kill you now."

"Hey, at least I'm not asking you to do it now. Shifu would. But, I know you're not up to it. Go get bandaged up. You can come back and watch us." DB nodded and walked out.

After he left, Shifu asked, "What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking he remembers more than he thinks."

 **Me: What is Informant talking about? How could someone remember more than they think? What does he think DB remembers?**

 **Iron man: Ya got me.**

 **Diablo: It's obvious to anyone whose brain is properly functioning.**

 **Me: I think Iron man's is. He just ignores some truths. But, enough of that, review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: Yeah. Stuff happened. But, I'm back. With some help. Say hello to My friend, Vunderguy!**

 **Vunderguy: Must. Destroy. Warhammer 40K. Must. Destroy. Warhammer 40K. Must. Destroy Imperium of Man. Either. In. Fan. Fic. Or. Original. Fiction. But. First. Must. Help. Long. Time. Dear. Friend. With. Softer. Lighter. Funnier. Ultimately. More. Meaningful. Work. Of Writing.**

 **Diablo: I liked this guy. Until he mentioned fanfiction… Also, where do you get "More meaningful" from, por favor?**

 **Vunderguy: People. Will. Remember. The Softer. Lighter. Funnier. Things. More. Years. From. Now. Than. Filth. Like. Warhammer 40K. Already. People. On. Street. On. . Can. Tell. You. What. Kung. Fu. Panda. Is. But. Not. Gamesworkshop's. Folly. Limey. Marmite. Guzzlers.**

 **Iron Man: And you're speaking more broken than my Hulkbuster up against the ol' Unjolly Green Giant himself like that because...?**

 **Vunderguy: … … … I. Like. Starships. With. DAH POWAH!**

 **Me: Hmmm... DB would really like you.**

 **Diablo: I knew there was a reason I didn't like him.**

 **Me: Be nice. He's my friend. Plus, I could eliminate you with a single thought, seeing as you are my creation. But, it's time to start the story.**

 **Vunderguy: Afterwards. You. Help. I. Destroy. Warhammer 40K?**

 **Me: But of course. You are my friend. Blood for the Blood-errr… wait…**

 **Iron Man: Plus, Diablo, now we can finally see what DB might know.**

 **Diablo: Seriously? Idiota! He still ha-*he is hit by a shoe***

 **Me: No spoilers! Enjoy.**

The next day, a very bandaged DB, along with the other residents of the Jade Palace and Informant were outside the building with the training course just after breakfast. DB and Tigress were standing apart from the rest of the group, facing each other in ready stances, and DB whimpered slightly.

Informant called from the sidelines, "Don't worry, she won't kill you. She might hurt you, but not kill."

DB muttered under his breath, "That's what I'm afraid of." He gulped as he stared at the expressionless face of Tigress.

Shifu snapped his fingers and Tigress charged at DB. His eyes widened. Without a single thought, he sidestepped her strike and threw an elbow into her chest. He articulated his surprise at managing this with a, "Wha?"

He just registered Tigress throwing another punch in time to duck, but she quickly lowered to trip him. She then threw a strike towards his head. He was able to roll away and to his feet in time for Tigress to strike the ground, cracking it. He turned to Informant and yelled, "I thought you said she wouldn't try to kill me!?" This, however, gave Tigress the opportunity to strike him from behind with enough force to send him to the feet of those watching.

Informant looked down and emotionlessly replied, "No. I said she wouldn't kill you. Way I see it, try don't have nothin' to do with it. Viper. You're next."

"I don't get a break!?"

Informant shook his head with a small smirk adorning his face.

DB groaned as he walked back to where he had stood before and faced Viper.

"Viper, only hold back enough that you won't kill him," Shifu said.

Viper nodded.

Shifu snapped his fingers again.

Viper lunged at DB, who ducked under her. She quickly spun around and sent her tail out like a whip, which DB, again, dodged.

"How am I doing this!?" He then caught her next strike, though that victory was short-lived, as Viper quickly coiled around his arms and got him to hit himself. She then quickly detached from DB and leapt behind him, delivering a whip with her tail, sending him down to the ground, and thus, ending her match with him about as quickly as Tigress had. She then left to rejoin the group.

"Ow." DB slowly stood and turned to see Mantis ready for his turn. "Oh come on!"

Shifu snapped his fingers and Mantis leapt at DB, but he blocked with his hand, though Mantis still hit him hard enough to send him sliding... and cause him to start shaking his hand from the pain. "Oh sweet mother of a monkey in the tango that hurt!"

His exclamation was enough to stop Mantis from charging and even gave Informant pause as he blinked and remarked, "Well... that's a new one."

DB stopped shaking his hand and turned back to his opponent and got ready for the next strike. This was enough to break Mantis from his stupor. He charged again. DB prepared, only to lose sight of Mantis. DB began looking around for him, rather nervously, until, with all the warning of a lightning bolt, Mantis began throwing him around like a rag doll and striking him from multiple angles multiple times per second before giving him a kick to his starting position, except this time, he was eating dirt instead of standing.

DB, while spitting out earthy tasting… earth... looked up from the ground to see Monkey ready for his turn. "Please give me a break," was his stalwart, galant battlecry, though it sounded more like a pitiful whimper.

"As soon as you have faced him and Crane," said Shifu, voice even but stern.

DB slowly stood. Pain, clear as day, was in his expression. He assumed his stance, wobbly as it was. Shifu snapped his fingers. Monkey charged. He threw a kick and a punch, both of which DB dodged before throwing his own strike, which sent Monkey skidding. Monkey charged again, this time getting onto his tail and using all four of his limbs. DB blocked the first three strikes with some difficulty, but the fourth caught him off guard, putting him on his back. "I'm starting to enjoy the ground." He sighed and closed his eyes. "Might make it my new bed at this point. And maybe put it six feet under."

Informant called from the sidelines, "You ain't that close to death yet. Get up, ya lazy bum and show me some speed! Demon speed! Speed's what we need! We need! Greasy! Fast! Speed!"

Resisting the urge to retort (and vomit, both from what Informant had said and the licking he had taken), DB slowly stood and saw Crane at the ready. With a groan, he too dropped into a ready position. As with the last four times, when Shifu snapped his fingers, Crane charged forward. DB sidestepped the first strike and tried a kick... that was as easily blocked as a baby rhino trying to do the same to its father. Crane leapt back, then lunged with a kick that hit DB in the chin and sent him back off his feet a ways before his soles touched down upon the earth again. Quickly regaining his balance and stance, DB actually managed to duck under the next strike, but was left vulnerable to another swift and herculean kick that got him in the chest with enough power to make him bend over with impact alone and not merely out of pained instinct. Crane then leapt forward and up and delivered a kick down and to his back, sending DB into a face plant, the ensuing crater big enough to drop a watermelon down into from top to bottom and NOT on its sides.

DB then lifted his head and deadpanned towards Informant. "Okay. I was beat by all of them. You happy!?" DB blinked. "Wait… I remember something."

"What?"

"I remember… making a sword."

Informant nodded. "Yeah. You've shown it to me. Pretty solid craftsmanship. Also isn't the only thing you've made. Too bad you didn't remember anything useful."

DB nodded as he stood up. "Yeah, but hey. Something's better than nothing."

"True, but, I think the bigger consolation prize here is that you seem to possess muscle memory… and quite a bit of it, if I do say so myself. I'm just curious about how, but it is not important for the time being."

DB cocked his head and furrowed his brow, which brought a sigh from Informant.

"You know how you were able to block without thinking about it?"

DB nodded, though still confused.

"Your body still remembers how you trained it, including reactions to incoming attacks."

DB gave a single nod and asked, "Okay... and that means what, exactly? How's that gonna help me in a scrap?"

Informant replied, "Basically, you need to keep from thinking about the fight to do good in said fight."

DB nodded again. "So, in other words... I need to forget that someone is trying to kill me? What? Am I supposed to think about flowers and sunshine and pastel ponies while someone is actively trying to cleave away my head from my body? Sure, that sounds amazingly easy to do, doesn't it? Just forget a person is trying to send me the way of the dinosaurs, disco, and dubstep (hopefully) and think happy thoughts!" DB then gave Informant a deadpan look. "Just how exactly is this useful!?"

Informant sighed and closed his eyes as he put his hands behind his back and began to pace in front of DB. "You see, with muscle memory, and your trained senses, you should be able to at least face a moderate level opponent with relative ease, so long as you keep yourself calm and just let your limbs do the thinking. It isn't an easy task, but, when you remember you have fought much stronger opponents than the one you are facing, it should become easier."

DB gave a blank stare towards Informant. "I was knocked out cold in a fight. If I truly was as good as you seem to think I was before my mind was wiped cleaner than Po's plate after dumpling night-"

"Hey!"

"-then how, in the name of all that is Kung Fu Fighting, did that happen?"

Informant sighed and stopped his pacing as he turned towards DB. "Because you were too busy concentrating on your friends to notice someone sneaking up behind you until warned, and as you turned into the strike to your noggin, you were hit with the force of a stampeding elephant to boot. Honestly, it was because you care too much. Usually not a bad thing except when it is. But enough of how exactly you came to be as helpless as a silkworm larva. This is about you and, more importantly, being helpful to us in any upcoming fight where we may need you."

DB sighed and nodded. "Alright. So, assuming I was-am-as good as you say, how are we going to get me to forget the maniac trying to make me lose my head in a very literal, horrible, and painful way?"

Informant smirked. "Simple. By fighting."

DB groaned and fell backwards. He then began hitting the ground with the backs of his fists like a two-year-old throwing a tantrum after being told they couldn't go outside.

"Oh quit with the waterworks, will you? Besides: repetition is one of the best teachers, after all." He then offered DB a hand. "Plus, I promise I'll go easier on you than they did."

DB grabbed it and stood with Informant's help.

Informant then threw an unexpected punch, which DB grabbed, then twisted Informant's arm. DB blinked at what he had done. This hesitation gave Informant the opening to turn it on him and used the position to flip DB on his head and onto the ground. "Not bad."

"I thought you said you would go easier on me?"

"Yeah. I said it, and I did." His smirk and tone spoke volumes about his enjoyment in this. "Besides, when I first became a ninja, you pulled a similar stunt on me." He offered his hand again. "But... let's make this a real fight."

He pulled DB up again and they both went to their respective sides. But, before Shifu could snap his fingers, DB turned his head and pointed in the distance at a tiny black dot. "What's that?"

All activity stopped as they turned their respective gazes at said dot.

Shifu quickly pointed at Crane. "Go. See what it is. And report back. Quickly."

Crane nodded and took off like a rocket.

DB raised his hand and asked, "Should someone go alert the Wu sisters? Just in case it's a powerful enemy that could easily defeat us? And can arrive faster than Crane?"

Informant shook his head. "If it is, I've got a trick to get to them and get them here." DB shrugged as they all waited with baited breath until Crane returned.

When he did, he came back hightailing it like he had just seen a dragon, feet skidding on the ground as he landed and almost didn't stop in time before he collided with his master. He took a second to catch his breath before reporting, "It isn't an attack. It's a visitor from the emperor!"

Everyone, minus DB, who gave a confused stare to the others, gasped at the news. With much confusion, he said, "Um… Le gasp? What's the big deal? It's not like anyone is a criminal, is it?"

Informant coughed awkwardly. He then replied, "It's just… we don't get a visitor from someone so high up without warning-er-greater warning. Yeah."

Shifu nodded. "Yes. We should go and meet them at the entrance to the Hall of Warriors."

DB asked, "Should someone get the Wu sisters?"

Informant shook his head. "If anything, we need to make sure they aren't seen. They aren't exactly the emperor's most favorite trio."

"Why?"

"Not important. We'll explain later. I'll go make sure they aren't seen. Rest of you: go."

They all nodded and went off to their respective destinations.

 **HALL OF WARRIORS-ENTRANCE**

The group of warriors arrived at about the time an eagle and wolf arrived. Everyone gave them a respectful bow (though DB's was a little late) as Shifu said, "Greetings, Xi Xong and Yīng Zhao. It is a surprise to see you here without prior notice. We would have prepared the palace better for you."

Xi Xong stoically replied, "I am sure it is more than well enough, knowing your standards." He turned his attention to DB. "And who is this small wolf?"

DB replied, "Well, actually, they say I'm a coyote and that my name is DB, but I don't know for sure since it's really just initials and I lost my memory. How's it goin'?" He stuck out his hand with a smile.

Xi Xong merely looked at his hand with disinterest. "I will give you a pass, seeing as you lost your memory. But, unless you're specifically asked a question, you do not speak, and if you are so asked, you only answer. Is that clear?"

DB raised an eyebrow. "Really? That's a dumb rule." He was promptly rewarded with a smack from Shifu's staff. "OW! I mean… yes! Yes sir! Sir yes sir! Despite how unreasonable it may seem!" He was given another smack and a glare from Shifu. "OW! Geez... someone really needs to hide that thing from you!"

"You must excuse him. He's had a hard time lately and is usually even more outspoken."

Xi Xong nodded. "Noted. Anyways, his highness sent me to thank you for your hard work and dedication to protecting China, and has seen fit to bestow gifts upon you."

DB opened his mouth, but quickly clamped it shut at Shifu's glare. Shifu turned his attention back to Xi Xong and said, "While such an act is truly appreciated, it is also unnecessary. We do not do it for the reward."

Xi Xong nodded and replied, "Yes, but it has been long since you have received recognition for your work and the emperor thought it was appropriate."

Shifu gave a smile. "Give him our thanks. Would you like a tour of the Jade Palace?"

"That would be wonderful."

As the group walked off, DB grabbed Tigress's shoulder and whispered, "What's with the whole regulation of only speaking when spoken to? I feel like a child."

Tigress whispered back, "It is a rule of respect. Because of Shifu's rank above us, he speaks for us, unless we are specifically asked a question, or Shifu gives us the right to answer for ourselves. That is also why Xi Xong is the one speaking, instead of Ying Zhao. He outranks him in the emperor's palace."

"It's still a dumb rule." He then shrugged. "Oh well. Let's catch up with them." The two quickly made it back to the others before being left behind.

 **SUNSET-JADE PALACE- ENTRANCE**

The group was standing with Xi Xong and Ying Zhao preparing to leave. Informant had joined the group and received the same treatment as DB, after speaking when he wasn't supposed to.

Shifu said, "I am sorry for the disrespect shown by the two newest people here. But, as you know, they are not used to such customs."

Xi Xong nodded and replied, "Yes. When one of us from the emperor return, I do expect better respect given from them."

"I will make sure of it. And again, we thank the emperor for his generosity and you for your presence." Shifu and the others gave bows after he finished.

Xi Xong and Ying Zhao bowed in return as Xi Xong replied, "I will be sure to tell him. Thank you for your tour. Come Ying Zhao." Xi Xong hopped onto Ying Zhao's back, who then took off. Xi Xong muttered under his breath, " _Good riddance. Those two were unbearable."_

Once they were far enough away, DB huffed and said, "Good riddance. That Xi Xong was unbearable."

Shifu sighed and responded, "While I can see such a person being unbearable to you, there are customs which must be followed."

"Don't mean we gotta like 'em, huh, Informant?"

Informant nodded and responded absentmindedly, "Yeah."

DB looked towards him with an eyebrow raised and took note of his thoughtful expression. "What're ya thinking about?"

Informant sighed and replied, "They weren't here for just a pleasantry visit to give us presents. They were looking for something. Their eyes were darting back and forth and they took longer looks at things than if they were just visiting." Everyone looked uneasily amongst one another at this proclamation. "We're probably gonna run into trouble sooner, rather than later. How long does it take to get here from… where did they come from?"

Shifu replied, "The Imperial City. It would take them a little under half a week with the speed they were flying. For any sizable force to get here, it would take two weeks."

Informant nodded. "So, we have about two and a half weeks to prepare."

Po questioned, "Prepare for what?"

Informant's reply left a very foreboding feeling in the air. "Anything."

 **Me: Oooo...Spooky ending!**

 **Diablo: Si. So spooky. Can I go now?**

 **Me: After the outro. I must say, it is much easier to write this with a partner. And much more fun!**

 **Vunderguy: Now. You. See. Why. I. Require. You. So. Much. For. My. Epic. Sonic. Fanfic. I'm. Developing. Inbetween. Trying. To. Ascertain. A. Way. To. Crush. Warhammer 40K.**

 **Me: Yes. I was reluctant to ask for help, as I'm used to writing by myself. But, I guess trying to reboot my stories was more work than I thought it would be.**

 **Diablo: Si, You learned you are incapable of writing a decent story without the help of an even more imbecilic moron.**

 **Me: Okay. You keep that up, I'm turnin' you into a female and making sure you get the proper punishment.**

 **Diablo: Please. You're not evil.**

 **Vunderguy: I. Too. Fear. Sudden. Gender. Bending.**

 **Me: Oh, I can be quite evil, Diablo, I assure you… and you would prefer if you didn't make me show you. Personally. *Diablo wilts under my glare* But, that's another story for another time.**

 **Iron Man: I think I'd want to read that story. An author turned evil by his own creation. I think that would sell millions. And trust me. I know. *Puts on shades unexpectedly* And knowing is half the battle. YEEEEAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!**

 **Me: Heh. I love that reference…**

 **Vunderguy: Meme. Overused.**

 **Me: No it's not! But, anyways, things are getting bumpy. How will our wonderful heroes survive this?**

 **Diablo: Please. You're the author. You already have it planned. Now, will it take you a year to get out the next chapter?**

 **Me: Hopefully not. 'Specially since I have Vundey here to help.**

 **Vunderguy: Must. Destroy. Warhammer 40K. But. First. Tomorrow. Must. Seek. Help. For. Epic. Sonic. Fanfic.**

 **Me: … Even if he is a bit infatuated with destroying Warhammer 40K. But, we will see you all in the next epic chapter of… well… Another Chapter. The Rewritten version!**

 **Diablo: Great. Now I can go. And any readers that still have brain cells after reading this much garbage should do the same.**

 **Me: Just remember the writer of this garbage created you. So what does that make you?**

 **Vundergirl: A. Very. Brief. Cameo.**

 **Diablo: The only gem you could ever create. *crickets are heard after his statement* Very funny. Bye.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Me: And we. Are. Back. Woot woot! Another chapter for...well, "Another Chapter, Rewritten".**

 **Diablo: Si. Another chapter of basura.**

 **Vunderguy: Still not done… with fast… so hungry… could eat… [insert something funny here]. Need… triple stacker from… Wendy's… in life…**

 **Iron Man: Fasting? With how your dialogue is coming up, 'slowing,' is more like it! Hahaha!Get it?**

 ***Crickets chirp***

 **Iron Man: Hehehe… I'm the greatest. I'll be here till Tuesday. Enjoy the viel!**

 **Me: That's actually a good joke, in my opinion. Both the one about "fasting" and you being the greatest.**

 **Iron Man: Hey, you want me to go nuts and build Ultron again, cause I'll do it. I might be the MCU version of Iron Man, but I can still be a danger to myself and the entire world easily enough, even on accident!**

 **Me: Meh. I've got enough OCs to destroy MCU Ultron in a matter of minutes. Even if he has an entire army. I mean, his drones were taken out by 9mm parabellum, one of the most common handgun cartridges in the world! That kind of lack of durability wouldn't cut in MLP: FiM, yet for some reason, Josh Whedon thought it made sense when your Mk 1 was built, in a cave, WITH A BOX OF SCRAPS, and tanked .50 BMG! But, enough of that, we've got a story to get to! So, let's just kick this off in the emperor's throne room! Enjoy all you readers!**

The emperor sat upon his throne, looking over different scrolls he had scattered about his lap. As he placed down one only to pick up another, a palace worker came in and bowed. The emperor looked towards him over the newly unfurled paper betwixt his paws and asked, "Yes? What is it?"

The worker replied, "Xi Xong has returned with his report, your highness."

"Send him in immediately." The desperation in the emperor's voice was evident. The worker, noting the urgency, quickly bowed before rushing out. The emperor gently set all the scrolls off to the side and impatiently waited for the report. It may have only been nine minutes, but it seemed like an eternity before Xi Xong and Ying Zhao entered. The door shut as soon as they entered and bowed. "Well? What did you learn? Was our friend correct? Were those at the Jade Palace harboring the Wu sisters? Or was he simply mistaken?"

Xi Xong sighed, thinking on how to phrase his response. After a few seconds, he carefully said, "We did not have any visual confirmation. However…" At this, he seemed a little uneasy, enough that, soon, he stepped to the side and motioned to Ying.

Ying walked forward and began, "We do have reason to believe the Wu sisters have been there under friendly terms."

The emperor's heart sank as he looked down. "And what would be the cause of this belief?"

Ying took in a long breath, obviously not liking what he had to say, but, his duty won out in the end, quickly enough. "We've seen a few of the rooms that are normally empty, even with the extra residents Shifu has taken in, that have been recently slept in. Plus, one new resident took longer to join the group than the others. Plus, I noticed some fur from a feline that did not match Master Tigress nor the other new resident."

The emperor decided to interject at that point, absentmindedly pulling at the hairs of his great mane. "What does one taking longer to show up have to do with the residents harboring fugitives?"

Ying replied, "Well, if we go on the assumption they are harboring the Wu sisters, it would stand to reason that new resident would take longer to join if he went to hide them from our sight. Plus, that one had been with the others outside the training hall when we arrived."

Xi Xong stepped forward at this and stated, "He was not actually a resident, now that I recall, in fact. He was a visitor of that small wolf that lost his memory that truly is a resident."

At this declaration, a fourth voice joined the conversation. "Truly?"

All eyes darted to a corner of the ceiling, where, to the shock of Xi and Ying particularly, the cloaked visitor from before leapt down from. Xi Xong hesitantly nodded. "Yes. How long have you been there?"

The cloaked figure walked towards them as he replied, "As soon as I saw you two fly into town, I made my way here."

The emperor made a hard swallow before asking, "And you did so without alerting the guard?" The cloaked figure simply nodded. The emperor turned back to Xi Xong and asked, "Is there any other evidence you have to put forth?"

Xi Xong shook his head, as he said, "No, your highness. But, is what evidence we have put before you thus far not enough to, at least, give it a deeper look?"

The emperor nodded and was about to respond when the cloaked visitor spoke up, "If I may?" All eyes again turned to him. "While they may be harboring the Wu sisters, they may not be entirely at fault." At the confused stares he received, he explained, "DB, the one who lost his memory, is a trickster. He very easily could have deceived those at the Jade Palace into believing the Wu sisters are no longer villainous. I know his deception first hand." His tone had grown dark at the last part and he looked away.

The emperor scoffed and proudly proclaimed, "So? What do you believe to be the best course of action, intruder?"

The hooded figure looked up and replied, "Intruder? I have given you evidence of one deceiving your glorious defenders, with the only benefit to my own person being that I attain vengeance upon one who betrayed me and is the reason for this." He removed his hood, revealing that he was a beaver… and that his right eye was gone and a portion of his face had been burned well beyond the third degree, though the scars had been long healed… as well as such things could heal…

The other three in the room gasped. Ying was the first to form a response. "He did that to you?"

The beaver replied, "Not directly. But through convincing another. Had I not fallen down a cliff, I would have been dead long ago. Do I have your attention now?" He pulled his hood back up, once again concealing his features.

The emperor regarded him for a small eternity, tilting his head from side to side before grunting and giving a nod. "Yes. So, what is your suggestion, most honored guest?"

The beaver replied, "As we do not know the exact degree of involvement of the residents of the Jade Palace, a small group of soldiers, accompanied by myself, should be enough for them to turn over the Wu sisters, if they have been fooled… and even if they are full accomplices. Do you not agree?"

The emperor leaned back in his throne as he thought over his options. While, on the one hand, they were the great defenders of China, if they really were knowingly harboring villains, action had to be taken. But, if they were doing so unknowingly, they could be in more danger than they knew. Finally, he sighed and turned to Xi Xong. "Go tell the general to prepare a platoon of twenty soldiers. Also, tell him he will have a… guest travelling with them. Tell him why." Xi Xong nodded. The emperor then turned to the beaver. "As for you, be ready to move when the soldiers are."

The beaver nodded and replied, "Of course."

The beaver bowed and began to leave, however, when he was at the door, the emperor cleared his throat, getting the beaver's attention. "Next time you wish to visit, do be sure to go through the guards at the door like the first time visiting these grounds. I will tell them to let you in. If not, they will be sicked upon you," the emperor said, baring his mighty, sharp, leonic teeth.

"As you wish, your highness," the cloaked figure said simply, not showing one li of fear.

With that, he left.

 **JADE PALACE-TRAINING HALL**

Inside the training hall, a loud crash resounded, caused by DB being flung into one of the walls by Informant hard enough to break through.

DB crawled out of the latest of twenty-two holes dotting all the walls in the room in total, and he slowly stood and popped his back. He then slumped to his rump as he looked towards Informant. "Please, oh please, oh please, oh please, oh please! By all that's holy! Tell me we're done for the day!"

Informant sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. DB had not made much progress in their training. Nor had much of his memory come back. The only parts that had were worthless, such as when he remembered a lesson he had been taught, said lesson being told in a parable he did not understand. So, Informant was understandably stressed. "You can take ten. But, we are going to have another go after."

DB sighed. "Thank you." He then fell backwards, a content smile on his face.

Informant shook his head as he went to the sidelines and sat down. Wan came over and sat down next to him. She had her focus on DB as she asked, "Having any luck?"

"No." Informant looked down as he took a breath. "And I don't understand why! I mean, he was one of the best fighters I've ever known! He was trained in less time than anyone else! So, I don't know what the problem is!"

Wan hummed thoughtfully. "Well… perhaps he is a different person now." Informant raised an eyebrow at her, prompting her to explain. "He doesn't have his experiences from before. He doesn't have any motivation, like he did the first time. Perhaps... he needs a different style of teaching. Mind if I have a go at it?"

Informant shrugged. "Can't do any more damage."

Wan then walked forward and gave a whistle at DB.

He looked up from where he laid to look at her right as she said, "Get up. Time to start again."

DB whined, "But it hasn't been ten minutes!"

A glint of mischief was found in her eye as she replied, "No. But it's been more than ten seconds. More than enough time for you." DB slowly stood and walked into the ring across from Wan.

With a look that could only be described as the face of one who's been through the ringer and just wanted it all over with, he asked, "So, what? We gonna spar or something?"

Wan chuckled. "Sort of. But, when I say stop, you stop. Now, go."

DB shrugged. He stood upright and his face took on a more serious appearance. After a breath, he charged.

He began his assault by throwing a punch, but before it could make contact, Wan shouted, "Stop!"

He stopped a centimeter from hitting Wan, who had not moved. She repositioned his arm. "Try that. Again."

DB went back to where he had begun. He charged again, Wan weaving out of the way of his strike, and throwing one of her own. But, DB was able to lower himself beneath it and was perfectly positioned to attempt to sweep Wan's legs out from under her. However, she leapt back and onto one of the wooden warriors in the gauntlet.

While her mask hid it, she was smirking underneath. "Very good!"

DB just looked baffled. "How did I do that!? I mean, one moment, I can't even last a few seconds in the ring. Yet, this time, I lasted at least ten."

"Seems with the right teacher, you're muscles begin doing the work. It may take you a while to be back at your full potential, but we do have a place to start." Wan leapt off and took up a defensive stance. "Again."

Back on the sidelines, Informant watched, clearly impressed. "Huh. Seems she knows more about him than I thought. This… this could work."

 **Me: Well, ain't this just a big bag of interesting?**

 **Diablo: No.**

 **Vunderguy: Maybe so.**

 **Me: Eh. He doesn't think anything I type is interesting, unless it's about him.**

 **Vunderguy: I resent that statement! I also think what you type concerning Kung-Fu Panda is interesting… though… admittedly, not as interesting as yours truly. Also, I'm talking normally again! Yay! My fast is almost done and I can go pig out on whatever I want… that's open past 12, anyways… no triple stacker for me… until 10:00 AM, anyways…**

 **Iron Man: They both have bigger egos than me.**

 **Vunderguy: Hey pally, you and Brucie boy thought you could get away with developing an AI based on you both (or something, I'm not really sure) and have NO repercussions… certainly not extinction event level repercussions. Have you EVER watched Terminator? EVER played any Geth related levels in Mass Effect (or, really, just Mass Effect in general considering everyone and their mother is paranoid about machine uprisings there)? Have, have you EVER picked up an Ultron related comic for 616?**

 **Me: He's got a point. But, with what we've been able to accomplish, it's almost like when I first started writing. It makes me want to party!**

 **Pinkie Pie: DID YOU SAY PARTY!?**

 **Me: HOW THE-WHAT!? *after an explosion of her party cannon, the room is decorated***

 **Vunderguy: Oh boy, the obligatory Pinkie Pie breaks the fourth wall gag… even though she's only ever done it once. Then again, I like to exaggerate Twilight's craziness, so, not sure I got a leg to stand on for people exaggerating Pinkie Pie's fourth wall breaking…**

 **Me: Actually, she has done it at least four times in the series. Once in the second part of the first episode. Or second episode, depending on how you number it. Once in the one with the buffalos. Once in Magical Duel. And then once again in Make new friends but keep the Discord. Not sure about the comics. Then, Twilight has broken it once. In Magical Duel.**

 **Vunderguy: When did she break it magical duel? Twilight that is? Also, didn't Spike do it at least once?**

 **Me: Twilight did it at the same time Pinkie did. At the end. I'm not sure about Spike. I don't remember it. Doesn't mean he didn't.**

 **Vunderguy: Ah, well, no harm no foul… and absolutely NO fourth wall breaking is EVER allowed in my fics… except for maybe… NO! NOT EVEN THEN! NEVER! NEEEEEEEVVVVVVVWEEEEEERRRRR! WAHAHAHAHA! *jumps out nearest window and yells for five minutes straight before impacting in a comical thud* MY GOD WHAT A TALL BUILDING!**

 **Me: Wow… didn't realize we were so high up. Also, he may have to get used to fourth wall breakers. I've got four.**

 **Vunderguy: NEEEEEEEEVVVVVVVVVEEEEEEERRRRRRRR! OWWWWW! MY EVERYTHING!**

 **Diablo: And I'm one of the fourth wall breakers. Now goodbye to those who still think this is good stuff.**

 **Vunderguy: CALL AN AMBULANCE! NOW! I DON'T THINK MY KIDNEYS ARE SUPPOSED TO BE COMING OUT OF MY NOSE LIKE THAT!**

 **Me: I know first aid! *I leap out the same window, but with a jetpack***

 **Diablo: Where'd… that… come from? I'm just going to hit my head against a wall to relieve the stupid. And all of you still here… Go! Now! Now! NOOOOOOOWWWWWWWW! Why am I acting stupid like them? *he walks out while holding his head***


	8. Chapter 8

**Me: How are all the beautiful readers doing today?**

 **Vunderguy: Hopefully better than me. Family from PR came in today. They're fine, but they're older and one no habla Ingles. Plus, they have no idea what they're gonna do and they'll be here for two weeks, which means the house is gonna be starved of space and resources… again…**

 **Iron Man: You wouldn't have that problem if you lived like me.**

 **Me: You mean being an all around stuck up jerk who can't tell when he's gone too far and who's parents died in a car crash after they adopted him?**

 **Iron Man: Harsh. Also, little nitpick here, but in the MCU, they were my biological parents. Also, they were my biological parents in 616 too. The guy you're thinking about was someone else, and not the genuine, by blood, Stark article like yours truly.**

 **Diablo: Si. I didn't realize he could be so much like me.**

 **Vunderguy: To be fair to Tony in the MCU, (except quite possibly 616 Tony, since I'm fairly certain he's been responsible for at least one instance of total planetary genocide when working with the Guardians of the Galaxy a few years back), most of the time, the people he's against make him look like ice cream to… mustard gas.**

 **Me: Well, yes. But, still. We're comparing a bad person to an even worse person. Kinda like most elections. But, we've got a story to write. ALLONS-Y!**

 **Vunderguy: God, I hate Dr. Who… and I didn't think I could hate the UK more for producing Warhammer 40K!**

 **Me: Meh. I just know people read my stories that like Dr. Who. That's the only reference I know.**

 **Vunderguy: *Grumbles* It better be.**

 **Me: But, storytime!**

Two weeks had passed, and while DB's learning curve had improved considerably, Informant commented that he was still way behind where he was after his third year as a ninja. He also mentioned that DB was a mere twelve years of age at that point, which did nothing to elevate his already lower than an earthworm spirits.

At present, in the training hall, DB was blindfolded as he stood in the gauntlet of wooden warriors. His ear pivoted at a noise and he ducked under one of the arms, leaping to avoid the next. As he came down, he twisted to go between two arms that had begun to spin. When he landed, he was as low to the ground as possible, allowing two more arms to pass over him. He started to stand, only to bend backwards as he realized one was spinning towards him. The action caused him to lose his balance and fall, an experience that was as common to him now as eating, drinking, and sleeping, though orders of magnitude less pleasant.

He sighed and removed the blindfold. Once the arms stopped spinning, he stood and looked towards Wan, who was perched on top of one of the wooden warriors.

DB asked her, "So. How'd I do?"

"Not too bad," she replied. "However, you began acting too quickly at the end there. Sometimes, you need to slow down in the fight."

DB nodded. "I know. It's just… I want to get back to my top form quickly, and I also want to learn my past! I mean, who am I!? Sure, I have you guys to help, but that only gets so far without my memories. Heck, how can I even be sure what you've been telling me is accurate!?" He sighed as he made his way out of the gauntlet. "It can be so infuriating… especially when I don't know… anything, really."

Wan leapt off the wooden warrior and to DB's side. "I know it can be hard. But, sometimes, you just need to slow down to go fast. So, how about we take a break and see where the others are."

A growl erupted from DB's stomach. He chuckled and replied, "Maybe we can see if they're having lunch, because I think I'm ready." Wan chuckled in response as she nodded her head in agreement.

 **Kitchen**

A few minutes later, the leopard and coyote entered the kitchen, where everyone was at the table, minus Po, who was standing over a pot of noodles.

DB waved to everyone when he entered. "Hey guys. So, where's Informant?"

He sat down in an open chair and Wan took a seat next to him.

Su answered his question with, "He said he needed to go and check some things out. He said he would return when he was finished."

DB nodded. "Alright. Hey Po: how long 'till the food's done?"

"Just a couple more minutes. They're almost ready."

DB nodded in satisfaction. "Sweet! Had a disappointing training session. Your food is just what I'll need to make up for it."

 **Half an hour later**

The residents of the Jade Palace were sitting around the table, rather content after the meal they had.

DB commented, "That hit the spot." He leaned back in the chair and let his tongue hang out of his mouth like the canine that he was and let out a groan of satisfaction.

"I'm glad you liked it. I do take pride in my work," Po said before patting his own full belly and burping rather audibly.

"It shows." DB let out a belch, causing him to sit up. "Excuse me."

"I'm glad you all enjoyed it."

All eyes turned to Shifu.

"However, it is time to resume training. To the courtyard for sparring."

DB stood and saluted, while saying, "Yes, Master Shifu, SIR!" Shifu's ear twitched in annoyance, while the others held back their chuckles. DB chuckled a little, before saying, "I'll just go now."

He headed out the door, shortly followed by the others.

 **Courtyard**

DB was on one side of the courtyard and Tigress was on the other. The rest of the warriors stood on the platform overlooking the courtyard.

Shifu was about to snap his fingers, when the doors burst open, revealing twenty soldiers, along with one cloaked figure. All warriors, minus DB, gasped at the sight. He glanced around and asked, "Um… were we expecting guests or something? If not, should we kick them out like the Israelites kicked out the Canaanites from the Holy Land?"

The cloaked figure gave a humorless chuckle. "No. You weren't expecting guests. And you won't be kicking us out, as you are all under arrest."

DB looked around before asking, "What? Why? If you haven't noticed, we're some of China's greatest defenders here."

"Perhaps most of you, but regardless, you are ALL aiding three of some of China's greatest fugitives! The Wu sisters!"

DB looked at the three leopards, before turning his attention back to the cloaked figure. "Look, buddy, I don't know where you got your info, but I believe you've got more than a handful of screws loose in that little hollow thing attached to your shoulders you call a head. They're some of the greatest heroes this land's ever seen."

One of the soldiers, some sort of officer, if DB had to guess, stepped forward. "You would be mistaken. I am the captain of the soldiers you see before you, from his majesty's royal army stationed at the capital. Those three between themselves have committed more crimes than anyone else in the recent history of our storied empire."

DB quickly turned to the three leopards.

The captain spoke again. "If you warriors give yourselves and the sisters up, we can guarantee the courts will go easy."

Realizing that the jig was most certainly up at that point, Shifu stepped forward and began, "If you could give us a chance to explain-"

"There is nothing to explain!" the captain bellowed. "They have done far too much, been on the run for far too long for us to let it slide."

DB turned back to the soldiers and noticed the cloaked figure had a grip on the handle of a sword. "What about him?"

The cloaked figure chuckled. "All I want… is my revenge. Helping them is a bonus."

DB nodded. "I see… well then… bye!"

He then turned tail and ran. The cloaked figure began to give chase, but he was tackled by Tigress who was quickly tackled off of him by three rhino soldiers.

The cloaked figure looked up to see that the Wu sisters were following after DB with everything they had. He turned to the soldiers and yelled, "Don't just stand there! AFTER THEM!"

The rhinos were quick, and more than willing, to obey.

Shifu turned to the other warriors and said, "Let us buy DB and the Wu sisters time! They're our only hope right now to get our names cleared for this!"

They nodded and leapt to intercept the soldiers, though Po had went after the figure under the cloak, blocking him once he started up the steps with his body. "Out of my way, you oversized toy store reject!"

Instead of complying, Po threw a punch, causing the cloaked figure to leap back in a dodge.

"If that's the way you'll have it. Fine!"

With that, he charged at Po.

Back with DB and the Wu sisters, DB turned an eye to them and yelled, "When were you going to tell me you were wanted!?"

Wan yelled back, "Is this really the most important thing right now!?"

"Yes! It totally is! Answer me!"

"Guys!"

They turned their attention back to the other two, specifically Su.

"Stop arguing! We need a way out!" Su said.

"You aren't blameless in this either!" DB spat at her.

Su groaned and shouted, "We'll talk once we're in the clear! But for now, RUN!"

DB turned back forward.

Su sighed and looked back to see that a few of the soldiers had made it past the other warriors and were gaining. She turned to Wing and said, "We need some extra time!"

Wing nodded as she and Su turned.

DB and Wan look backed, noticing the other half of their fleeing group locked in battle.

Wan cried out, "SU! WING!"

Su simply called back, "RUN! DON'T STOP!"

Despite everything in her being telling her to take Su's advice and throw it out the window and run back and help her and her other sister, Wan did as she was told.

After a few more seconds of running, DB noticed that two of their horned pursuers were still following. He looked back ahead and noticed they were coming to a wall. He closed his eyes and tried to think. "Oh! What do we do!? We're coming up on a dead end and have two soldiers still following us! What do we d-am I flying?" He opened his eyes and noticed that he was, indeed, in mid-air. As was Wan. He promptly let out a terrified scream. "I AM SO DEAD! SOMEONE SAVE ME! AHHHHHHHH!"

As he neared a tree, his arms shot out against his will, allowing him to grab a branch, which caused him to swing part way around and launch towards a tree. Once his feet made contact, his legs coiled, and he launched himself off, allowing him to land on the side of another tree and dig his canine claws in that tree's bark, allowing him to slide down, ending up about ten feet above ground.

He drew in a breath and let out a sigh of relief before leaping down. He looked up, then down to his feet, then back up and asked aloud, "How in the wide world of China did I do that!?"

"I'd say your muscle memory played a role." He turned towards Wan, who walked past a bush. "Would make sense, as your own thoughts were on how to survive."

DB nodded. "Right. Now then…" he drew in a deep breath, before yelling, "WHAT IN THE WORLD WAS THAT ABOUT!?"

"DB, please. Let me explain."

"Oh!? Explain what!? How you and your sisters happen to be the three most wanted fugitives in all of China and decided to leave that itty bitty detail out when telling me about yourselves!? WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO THINK!?"

Tears began filling Wan's eyes. "Please, listen. We didn't tell you, because we thought doing so would have been more problematic in your trust of us and could have hindered your training."

"Oh really? Here's a little query for ya: what in the name of Shifu's shortness were you going to do when I ended up remembering that!? You don't think that would have had a negative effect on my training or made me trust you even less than if you just told me upfront!?"

As tears fell from her eyes, Wan replied, "I'm sorry."

DB snorted. "Yeah. How do I know that's not a lie too?" He sighed and turned away. After looking around a bit, he turned to give her a sideways stare. "Look, I have no idea where I'm going, so, as much as I really wish you weren't right now, you're my only hope and the only hope for the real heroes. So I guess I'm gonna have to follow your lead... for now. So... where do we go from here?"

Wan looked at him for a few moments before simply beginning to walk past him, tears continuing to fall.

DB followed, his face still filled with anger.

 **Jade Palace**

Only a few minutes had passed, but since the warriors were only trying to buy time and not fighting as though they were truly intending to win, by that point, they were all tied up and kneeling in front of the captain and the cloaked figure when Su and Wing were brought in to join them.

The cloaked figure turned to Shifu and kneeled in front of him. "So tell me: why did you have these fugitives with you?"

"They have changed. They have become invaluable allies."

The cloaked figure stood with a snort. "Sure... and DB didn't betray me. Please." He then turned to address the rest of the warriors. "So, perchance, do any of you know where DB and Wan would head off to?"

Po replied, "We'd never tell you."

The cloaked figure kneeled before Po with a chuckle. "Don't test me, plushie doll. I may just take that as a challenge." Po glared as the figure stood. "No matter. Once I find where they landed, I can track them to wherever they run."

In that moment, a blue, spiral portal opened and Informant stepped through while reading a scroll. The portal disappeared the moment he looked up. His eyes swept across the scene and a nervous smile adorned his face as he spoke. "Um… hellooooo. Anyone mind telling me what's going on?"

The captain replied, "These former heroes are under arrest for aiding top fugitives of China. Who are you?"

Informant chuckled nervously before replying, "Ummm… a friend of theirs?"

Some of the soldiers readied crossbows.

"Give yourself up peacefully."

Informant took in a breath before answering. "How about…" There was then a puff of smoke and the archers fired. However, when the smoke cleared, Informant was gone and the arrows had hit the wall.

The cloaked figure rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "A fellow ninja. One specializing in stealth and escapes. Interesting." He then turned to the captain. "Get word to the emperor."

"I do not take orders from you!" He then turned to one of the soldiers and said, "Get word to the emperor about this situation, as quickly as possible." The soldier saluted before running off.

The cloaked figure sighed and leapt onto the wall to look out over the land. "Soon. My revenge shall come."

 **Me: And we shall end it there.**

 **Diablo: I really enjoy seeing the trouble caused for DB.**

 **Me: You realize that if I decided to have him die right now, you'd die too, correct?**

 **Iron Man: Not gonna ask.**

 **Vunderguy: I like the way DB's muscle memory kicked in at the right time. Really neat. Not as neat as Informant's bailing, but still neat. Who know's, maybe DB will remember sooner rather than later.**

 **Me: Well, I know.**

 **Diablo: As do I.**

 **Me: I'll only give this much away: he'll remember before the end of this story.**

 **Vunderguy: Ha!**

 **Iron Man: *he begins giving a slow, sarcastic clap* Wonderful. Now we've got all we need to know. Really fabulous.**

 **Me: One thing you do need to know: Next chapter, we will be having some characters from Legends of Awesomeness. If you've read my previous stories, you probably know who. So, yeah.**

 **Vunderguy: Well neat! I can't wait! I hope they're not LAME characters… though considering DreamWorks' track record when it comes to animated series' based on their movies (looking at you Penguins of Madagascar)... my fingers are crossed. Let's just say that.**

 **Me: I don't think they're lame. But, we all have our own opinions.**

 **Vunderguy: Take me for example! I think ground combat is largely dumb in a setting where you have starships capable of life-wiping and of precision orbital bombardment!**

 **Iron Man: And I'm of the opinion that bathing in hot tubs filled with booze is one of the more useful things I could be doing with my time and money.**

 **Diablo: And I'm of the opinion this story is lame and that I should have been the star to make it better, because hey, who doesn't like worshipping the lord of all darkness? Plus, I'd get rid of that nuisance, DB!**

 **Me: Right… well... until next time… please, review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Vunderguy: Well, with the cruddy day I've been having, I can honestly say I didn't expect to be able to help get another chapter of this bad boy out on late saturday night early sunday again, but Woo-Doggy am I glad that Reverend Jesus Freak found the time to come on here and get to work! Especially since that means that next time we meet we get to work on my totally awesome, nearly 30,000 word, but still in development before it's ready for prime time Sonic related fic and maybe even get it past 30,000, making it the longest fanfic I've ever written! Huzzah! Shameless plug is shameless plug!**

 **Me: And I do not mind it. But, it still pales in comparison to my longest fic, which exceeds 140,000 words.**

 **Iron Man: *Whistles* Did not know anyone could have THAT much amount of free time to spend and not get paid for it. Don't tell me you never heard The Joker's sage advice from The Dark Knight.**

 **Vunderguy: I didn't know that either. Now I'm jelly since the only first draft of an original fiction book I've currently ever done (trying to remedy that) didn't even break 100,000, though, it did come within a nanite's breadth of that.**

 **Me: Well… I just went at it while only having the beginning and end decided, and it spanned from "A Canterlot Wedding" to the middle of season 4 of MLP, and had stuff in between episodes, plus stuff correlating to episodes. So, it was almost guaranteed to be long. Over fifty chapters. Each being at least 2,000 words. So, yeah. My favorite being the Christmas chapter.**

 **Diablo: No surprise there… Gee! It's almost like you're some kinda Jesus Freak! A Reverend level one!**

 **Me: Hey! You made a joke! Not a good one, but they, we all have to take BABY steps now and again.**

 **Diablo: Don't expect too many more.**

 **Me: Oh. If only you knew the plans I had for you. MWAHAHAHAHAHA! *lightning flashes and thunder booms while I laugh* But, on to the story! AWAY!**

 **Vunderguy: If it only it had starships with dah powah! AWAY!**

The cloaked beaver walked into the Sacred Hall of Warriors. Slowly, he strolled past the artifacts, seeming to be enjoying himself.

One of the soldiers came in, and upon seeing him there, asked, "Aren't you going to follow the escaped fugitives?"

The beaver turned to him with a smile. "Whatever for? True, I've already determined their direction. Truer still, I can track them. But, I'd prefer for them to get a head start. That way, we may yet catch even more criminals. Would it not stand to reason that the company of other unscrupulous rogues is where they would seek haven after this event?"

The soldier lifted a finger to respond, but after a moment, he realized he had nothing, so, he lowered it and left.

Smiling in satisfaction, the beaver walked out and to where the captured warriors were being held. "How are we all doing today? Sleep well?"

Tigress snarled at him.

Su simply stared at him and said, "You do realize they will return. You must also know that DB will defeat you once his memories likewise return, correct?"

The beaver simply shrugged. "Once I've found where they are going, the soldiers and I shall take them down simply enough. It matters not if DB remembers. If he doesn't, he shall be killed, and my vengeance shall be sated easily. If not, then I will be able to test his skills and see if what I've heard rings true. Part of me hopes it does, but either way, I still get satisfaction."

Su gave a sigh of disbelief while shaking her head. "One other question."

The beaver hummed in response.

Sue continued, "What do you believe he did? Not just the short answer. The full, unabridged story."

The beaver glared slightly at her. "I know what he did. He may have you fooled, but perhaps the truth will let you know the real him, though, I suspect you may already know considering your profession. But, in any event, the tale you wish to know began eight years ago for me when I was but a wee little teenager…

 _Flashback_

 _DB and I were the closest of friends. We had joined the ninja clan at the same time, you see, and had wound up being taught by the same sensei, who would so often make us spar to keep our skills so sharp that even then, a hundred of your Emperor's finest could no more stop us than they could the rising sun even if they all could fly. One day, we had gone off into the surrounding woods of our dojo on our own, as was common. We were racing through the forest, using our ninja skills to propel us along and over any obstructions. I was in the lead and I leapt off of a clearing, one that, as luck would have it, was right over a cliff. As you can no doubt guess, I fell and fell rather quickly at that thanks to my ill-timed leap. It was only because of my kusarigama, which I was able to stick into the side of the cliff, that I descended no more than ten feet below the canyon's lip._

 _DB came to the edge and called down, "Are you okay!?"_

 _I called back, "Yeah, but I can't get back up! And on the day I forget my grappling hook too! Shoot!"_

 _He called back, "My grappling hook is back at home base [this was what our dojo was called, you see]! I'll be back quickly! Don't go anywhere!"_

" _Wasn't planning on it!"_

 _He chuckled sheepishly. "Right. I won't... leave you hangin'... for too long."_

 _He ran off as I rolled my eyes. "Always the wise cracker. Even when my life is on the line, the jerk."_

 _I was only there for a few minutes before two ninjas from a rival clan looked over the edge. The first chuckled and said, "Well, well, well. What have we here? A rookie ninja, hanging on for dear life over the side of a cliff."_

 _The other nodded. "Yeah. Probably best for him too. Otherwise, he'd end up a bloated corpse just like everyone else of his mongrel school."_

 _I gasped in surprise. "WHAT!?"_

 _The first laughed as he nodded. "Oh yeah. You heard right, loser. Ya see, we have a little friend on the inside who doesn't take too well to you. He pretends to, but he doesn't really. So, with his help, we're going to wipe your clan clean off the face of this earth and then salt it with fire just to be sure."_

" _No!"_

 _The second replied. "E'yup. And you can thank the friend who just_ _ **hung**_ _you out to dry here for that."_

" _No! You're lying! He'd never-"_

 _I never finished, as they both started laughing. The first replied, "Then what's takin' him so long, genius?"_

 _With that, the two of them left, and needless to say, I began looking frantically for some footing to begin a climb back up. I eventually found one, but it was several feet away and out of reach. I began swinging on the chain, hoping to gain momentum enough to leap to it... and that I would be able to hold onto it well enough to not fall to my imminent, and likely very painful, death. At the apex of my swing, I released and stretched out a hand, just able to grab it. After taking a few breaths, I looked for the next point to grab. When I found it, I grabbed it and began the slow ascent up. I had ascended only a couple feet when I saw... the smoke. I began to worry, so I tried speeding up. That only made me slip a few inches before I caught myself, and I spared a breath or to to calm down before pulling myself together and resuming my climb._

 _It had to have been at least half an hour. I had gotten just over half way up, when I heard commotion, footfalls pounding quickly and steadily against the earth. I held my breath as the running came to a stop. There were different voices from before that I could hear, and there were three of them. I could also tell that they were of a different clan from my own. Most likely, the same that I had thought had just attacked us, that I_ _ **knew**_ _had just attacked us after I heard the first of the new voices above me say, "Well, that didn't go as well as planned."_

 _The second voiced his opinion, "No, but at least we can take away the considerable consolation that we still managed to kill most of them. All thanks to that one younger ninja."_

 _The third one replied, "Yeah, but he was also the reason we lost so many of our own. What was his name?"_

 _The second answered, "I heard one of them say, 'DB'. But come on! How's that a name? That's barely even a couple letters."_

 _The third answered in a thoughtful tone, "Yeah. We'll have to keep an eye on him. He could decide he wants to hunt and put us all down, and how would we stop him?"_

 _The first responded, "Maybe the same way back there: with another wholesale slaughter!"_

 _The other two laughed and voiced their agreements as they all walked off._

 _I just stayed there in disbelief. My closest friend. My peer._ _ **My brother!**_ _Had betrayed me. Betrayed our clan. Tears came to my eyes and I don't think they stopped for days after that._

 _I knew then that no help was coming and that I would be unable to return to our clan. I looked back up, and continued to climb. I eventually came to the edge again and hoisted myself that little ways over I had to go._

 _After that, I ran._

 _I knew not where._

 _I just knew I needed to get as far away as possible…_

 _End flashback_

"... I eventually found myself far in the north. There… let's just say I trained. I trained to one day be able look DB in the eye again… and defeat him… by any means necessary." Tears and long checked anger had welled up during his monologue, and his eyes were puffy and alight with wrath. He turned to the captured warriors and yelled out, "Now do you understand!? He turned his back on me! A friend! Someone who I would have laid down my life for! He betrayed me!"

For moment, Su did not dare to look in his direction, her head bowed in thought and her eyes finding the ground before her fascinating much like the others. Soon enough, though, she sighed and brought her eyes back up to his. "I cannot tell you precisely what happened to your dojo. However, I can tell you that you are missing information. The DB I have come to know would never abandon anyone in their time of need."

The beaver scoffed as he turned and began walking out. "As would the one I knew. Up until he left me and my clan for dead."

With that, he left.

 **With DB and Wan**

The two had just exited a canyon when a village came into view.

"So, what criminals live here?"

DB's tone was cold. Colder than Wan had heard from him.

She sighed and replied, "The ladies of the shade. They are former criminals. There's also a guy amongst them who also used to be a criminal. Even worse than me and my sisters were."

DB snorted. "Of course. The bandit takes me to more bandits, throwing me to the wolves."

The two approached the village and the leopard guard opened the gate for them to reveal a town full of leopards as far as the eye could see. Once inside, they were quickly greeted with a hug by the only leopard in town, DB noted, wearing a red shirt. "Wan! DB! It's so great to see both of you!" She let go and noticed the look on their faces. "What's going on?"

DB turned and pointed his thumb at Wan and said, "Why don't you ask her?"

She turned to Wan, who took a breath before responding, "DB lost his memories, my sisters and I didn't tell him of our criminal past, and to top it all off, he found out when the Jade Palace was attacked by some of the emperor's soldiers and a beaver in a cloak who seemed to be quite familiar with DB."

The leopard gasped and put both hands over her mouth. Before she could ask any questions, DB had one of his own. "What's your name?" She turned to him, slightly confused. He continued, "Seeing as I don't remember you, it might be a good idea for me to know what to call you, in case it turns out you aren't as reformed as Wan says. In case you couldn't guess, I'm not too trusting of anything coming out of that trap of hers right now."

"My name is Song." She gave a small chuckle. "Forgive me. I just find it humorously ironic that our roles seem to be reversed from our first meeting, as you had known of me and knew my name, while I knew nothing about you at the time."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Very amusing." DB said, waving it off and walking off to some other part of the village.

Song turned to Wan, whispering angrily, _"Why did you think it was a good idea not to tell him!?"_

Wan sighed as she replied, _"We thought it would cause trust issues, but I get it already! We were stupid!"_

Song let out a defeated sigh before speaking normally again. "It certainly wasn't your brightest moment. So, how are we going to get him to listen to us?"

At that moment, Informant walked up and said, "Hey, you guys know where DB is?"

The two leopards looked at Informant, then each other. Informant again, then back to one another. Then back to Informant yet again, then back to each other. Slowly, smiles creeped up upon their faces.

In unison they said, "That could work."

Informant's face morphed into confusion at their announcement.

 **Me: Man. I love the feeling of finishing a chapter in only a couple hours.**

 **Vunderguy: And I love helping good friends of mine finish chapters of their stories in only a couple of hours! Now if only I could finish one of my ridiculously long chapters in only a couple hours rather than just a ridiculously long scene of said chapter. For that matter, if only I had a firmer grasp of where I wanted my stories to go in the first place. :P**

 **Diablo: Well. Seems you each have strengths in writing. Too bad you both have so many weaknesses no one could stomach the garbage.**

 **Iron Man: *Sigh* Just like no one could stomach my second and third solo pictures…**

 **Me: Be nice. We don't tell you how you are just a waste of space, who was created just to be an equal to DB, so he could actually have a challenging storyline! Seriously. That was my main purpose. I began running low on ideas. But now, I have to recreate how you came into being, as my original idea was terrible and made no sense.**

 **Iron Man: Well, at least you're AWARE of the fact you essentially created two Mary Sues hoping that they would cancel each other out. If most fanfiction writers figured that out… well… would actually look presentable and like a modern site.**

 **Me: And, don't forget, I have made DB less of a Mary Sue. Heck, I've got an idea for a story arc where he undergoes major development and we see his weaker side.**

 **Tony: Just please, for the love of all that's holy, don't make this fic into a revolving door of relationship drama!**

 **Me: Oh no. There's only going to be one girl for him-**

 **Vunderguy: The first warning light just went off.**

 **Iron Man: Ditto.**

 **Diablo: Trio.**

 **Me: -And it's not going to be a major plot point.**

 **Vunderguy: … That warning light is still going to stay on, you know that?**

 **Iron Man: Ditto again.**

 **Diablo: Trio once more.**

 **Me: Oh come on! Just because he's got a girl does not mean there's going to be relationship drama!**

 **Vunderguy: Said no one in an actual relationship ever.**

 **Iron Man: And it's outta here!**

 **Diablo: Swing and a hit!**

 **Me: Okay. I get that a relationship has drama, but it's not like that drama is front and center! Heck, I don't even intend on doing the drama of a relationship on screen. I just intend on showing the two of them kicking butts and taking names. Not including when they have children. Then we'll get to see DB's overprotective side on full display. But, I'm ruining too much.**

 **Vunderguy: Indeed! The second warning light just went off!**

 **Iron Man: Second verse same as the first!**

 **DB: Third verse same as the… uhhh… I'm with those guys.**

 **Me: Um….. WHAT!? I know you can break the fourth wall and all, but your memory is shot!**

 **DB: Please. Just because story me is missing my memories doesn't mean nothing.**

 **Me: That's not how this is supposed to work… That's not how this is supposed to work at all.**

 **Diablo: Heh. For once, DB is an annoyance to the author. Possibly even broke him.**

 **Vunderguy: And you'd know all about being broke-and just plain broken-wouldn't you? After all, like you said, you still have all of those 'memories' of yours.**

 **Me: I'm just gonna end this before things get crazier.**

 **Iron Man: I doubt that… and I'm the king of crazy (take that, clown prince of crime), so I would know!**

 **Vunderguy: I once wrote a character named Crazy Eddy, so that means I would know too for some reason!**

 **Me: Review everyone. I'm gonna go lay down. *I walk out while rubbing my head***


	10. Chapter 10

**Me: And we are back! *Diablo comes running in***

 **Diablo: Sorry I'm late, but, DB and I were talking about how much we wish to kill each other, but were unable to, due to being too evenly matched. We even have attacks that counter one another and the only real way one of us would win is if we got lucky and he threw a surprise punch… But, long story short, I ended up assassinating the Pope.**

 **Me: … If we didn't have a story to write, I'd be asking how you got from point A to point B…**

 **Iron Man: As would I…**

 **Vunderguy: I'd also ask why that's such a bad thing where Francy Pance is concerned, but, then again, I do have a darker heart than most people here (save Diablo, whose like a black hole compared to my winter nights in the arctic if ya catch my snowdrift).**

 **Me: I didn't say it was. I was just curious as to how it went from the two of them talking to him assassinating the Pope.**

 **Vunderguy: Very easily?**

 **Me: With them, yes. But, the fact we are nowhere near the Vatican makes one wonder how they got there from here and how one thing led to another. Also, was it an accident or on purpose?**

 **Vunderguy: Where is here, anyways?**

 **Me: In a pocket dimension somewhere on Jupiter. Anyways, Diablo. Answer the question.**

 **Diablo: Accident. While still on purpose.**

 **Iron Man: How can it be both? And how are we on Jupiter!?**

 **Diablo: I can tell it while the story is going on.**

 **Me: … Alright. This is all I have to say: Enjoy!**

 **Vunderguy: And this is all I have to say! Drink more ovalti-!**

Informant walked through the village and eventually found DB sitting in on one of the corners of an alley between two houses who starred at the dirt on his tabi boots with a frown. Informant walked up to him and leaned up against the wall to DB's right. He began by saying, "I hear you found out about the Wu Sisters' past."

"Yeah… yeah, I did. What? Don't tell me you've got some earth shattering secret to suddenly put out there too, because if that's the case, at this right, I'm thinking everyone is hiding something from me."

Informant gave an amused snort. "If someone don't have something to hide, they ain't living. That or they're like, really, really, REALLY clean, but though the Wu sisters still aren't exactly stainless, they have changed. Considerably."

DB raised an eyebrow as he stared at Informant. "Oh? And why should I trust you? Come to think of it, all I remember of you is what you've told me and a couple scenes here and there san much in the way of proper context."

Informant shrugged as he replied, "While this is true, what do you remember being said when the soldiers and cloaked beavers burst in?"

DB closed his eyes in thought before replying, "Them calling the Wu sisters criminals, us being under arrest, and the beaver saying something about revenge."

Informant knelt to DB's level and asked, "Did they deny the warriors of the Jade Palace being among the greatest heroes in China?"

"No, but that doesn't really mean anything. They could have easily just not felt the need to respond to that and it doesn't change the fact they were harboring known, and apparently really up there, fugitives."

Informant gave an exasperated sigh as he stood and began talking out loud to himself. "Why did he have to keep his stubbornness? Why couldn't he have just let that one slip out as well as his memories? Is that too much to ask?" He gave another sigh as he turned to DB. "Look, the soldiers would have mentioned that they weren't heroes if they weren't."

"Unless it slipped their mind."

Informant gave a loud and fast face-palm. He pinched the bridge of his nose before looking at DB with a small glare. "Now you're just being difficult. I get it. They didn't tell you an admittedly HUGE thing about themselves. They broke your trust. Well big whoop, crybaby! Right now, our friends are captured and a psychotic, one-eyed beaver is trying to kill you for something and you still can't remember diddly squat! So, you need to just get over the fact that your trust was dented and get back in the fight like the DB I know and get this whole mess sorted out in time for bean buns and rice, okay?"

DB replied coldly, "Yeah, well, forgive me for not taking my world being flipped and turned upside down in stride so fast and so suddenly! We all can't be loner types who try way too desperately to act and soon all cool and nonchalant about everything! Some of us actually have more than one note to how our moods swing, jerk!"

DB breathed heavily after his little spiel and looking up to Informant defiantly right in those feline eyes of his for a few moments where nothing else could be heard but the various sounds of the townsfolk going about their business.

Soon enough, though, Informant took a wide swing and slapped DB hard enough upside his head to send him face first into the ground. DB got to his hands and knees and rubbed his cheek. He quickly looked to Informant to say something, but stopped and began blinking. He then looked back to the ground, giving a snort. "Thanks for the slap. It jostled up a few memories back."

"Oh?"

"Well, I remember when you joined the ninja clan, though I remember nothing else about said clan. I also remember when I first met the Wu sisters in person… and when they told me they had decided to have a face-heel turn and take the leap of faith into the lightside." He shook his head with a chuckle. "I'm still upset, but I can understand their reasoning. Where's Wan? I need to talk to her."

Informant smiled and replied, "She's sitting at the hut in the center of town. Right outside."

With that, DB stood quickly and took off in a run.

Informant hummed in thought. "He's certainly got a faster bounce to his step. That's a good sign."

DB quickly made it to where Informant had said. Wan was looking in the direction he had come from and was standing when he slid to a stop in front of her. They were silent for a time. They began, in stereo, "I'm sorry."

Before Wan could say anything, DB put a finger over where her mouth would be under her mask. He then removed it and said, "You have nothing to apologize for. You just did what you thought was best. I was being an inconsiderate jerk who only focused on himself after learning your secret. I should have heard you out. You could have said anything before the soldiers burst in and I would have believed it because of this stupid amnesia, but you didn't. You chose the truth... minus a few _major_ details, but, you just omitted them and did so with the purest of intentions. You had my best interests at heart. Thank you." He then wrapped her up in a hug before she could respond. Had she not been wearing a mask, one would have seen her face light up like a Christmas tree. Before she could reciprocate, DB let go and said, "So... teach. I reckon we need a little bit of time before we'll be ready to save our friends. Shall we get started?"

Wan nodded. "Of course. Hope you're ready."

DB smirked… only for said smirk to be wiped clean off his face by a foot to said face. Wan looked down at him and said, in a playful tone, "I warned you."

DB groaned as he stood up and replied, "I wasn't expecting such an abrupt start, but you won't get me twice!"

This was proved true when he caught her foot with one of his hands.

 **OUTSIDE VILLAGE**

On a mountainside, looking through a telescope was a one-eyed beaver. He hummed as he looked at the village. "This would be a stupid place to try to attack on my own. It would be best to wait for the emperor to arrive and come here with the entire force he is bringing, especially considering that a single snow leopard is keeping up with Informant. He was obviously well-trained and he's built like he's a golem rather than a giant fur-ball. And man! His mustache is awesome!" He collapsed the telescope and fell through a portal back to the Jade Palace.

 **DAYS LATER**

DB had learned a bit more in the past quadruplet of days, but, because of Informant making several information gathering trips into the Jade Palace, he had learned their window of opportunity was closing later this day. So, despite him not being fully ready, they had to get moving, and fast.

The Ladies of the Shade, Wan, Tai Lung, and Informant were in the middle of the village, the latter going over their plan one last time. "So, I'll sneak into the Jade Palace while DB, Tai Lung, and Wan will be the first three into the courtyard followed by the Ladies of the Shade landing shortly after."

DB raised his hand and asked, "Quick query: how the heck are those umbrellas supposed to keep us in the air!? How are we even supposed to get in the air!? And get to the Jade Palace in one day!? I HAVE SO MANY QUESTIONS!"

Informant chuckled and replied, "You really need to start thinking with portals."

"I… I…" DB began before his eyes widened. "I think I remember that reference… somehow…" DB then shook his and said, "Regardless, HOW THE HECK AM I SUPPOSED TO DO THAT WHEN I DON'T REMEMBER ANYTHING EXCEPT THAT I CAN MAKE PORTALS!?"

"Stop yelling. And take a deep breath."

DB did as Informant instructed.

"Good, now: you will not need to be making portals. I will. After I free the warriors, I will go back to our home dimension and get reinforcements. The good kind, as in, the ones that will get there in the middle of the fight at least and not arrive late after everything's been mopped up like a bunch of rentacops. Everyone good on the plan?" He received nods. "Everyone ready?" Again nods, though he did hear one "no", but ignored it. "Anyone need to use the bathroom? Mid-battle bathroom breaks are not an option."

Everyone, minus DB, shook their heads.

"I may need to take a five hour bathroom break," DB said.

"Alright. Since we're ready, let's be on our way," Informant said with a clap of his hands that just made DB even more miffed… and have to go even more…

 **Diablo: Then, after leaping from the plane, we landed in the middle of polar bears doing the hula in Chernoby-Oh! The story's done!**

 **Me: Huh? Oh! Yeah! The other story… the less confusing story.**

 **Iron Man: Yeah. I got lost after the buffalo flying the rocket.**

 **Vunderguy: The buffalo that could apparently taste the color blue with their brain tongues.**

 **Celestia: Well, that's what happens when you invite Discord on an adventure.**

 **Vunderguy: Noooo! Not ponies! And I like them, just, I like them being innocent and not breaking the fourth wall with us foul mannered folk like they were the kool-aid guy!**

 **Celestia: Well, Discord teleported me here. I have no idea what the fourth wall is. Is it that over there? *she points to a brick and mortar wall with a big 4 on it***

 **Me: Nah. Pinkie painted that the last time she was here. Don't know why. Especially since I use either a door or teleportation to get other characters here. But, since I'm curious as to what the rest of Diablo's story is, REVIEW! HASTA LA PASTA!**

 **Vunderguy: And don't worry! That epic Sonic/MLP fanfic is coming soon! Nearly 30,000 words in pre-production right now! Almost to the point where I feel comfortable posting what I have and then working from there with the responses I get! Shameless plug, AWWWWWAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYY!**


	11. Chapter 11

***I walk in wearing a blue suit, black belt over the jacket, black undershirt, black tie, with a wig of slightly lighter brown with a curl to the left side* Me with Italian accent: Oh! Hello! It's nice to see all of you. I'm Italy!**

 **Diablo: Really?**

 **Vunderguy: Could've sworn you were stupid.**

 **Me, Italian accent: Well that's not very nice. Germany may need to have a word with you. He's my best friend.**

 **Vunderguy: I've seen enough Spongebob WW2 meme videos to know where this is heading…**

 ***Pinkie Pie comes in dressed similar to me, but with a tan suit and brown shirt, a darker wig and the curl on the opposite side***

 **Iron Man: Oh no! It's back!**

 **Vunderguy: Oh, please oh God of me and every other intelligent thing in creation and so much more, please don't tell me this is heading where I think this is heading.**

 **Me, Italian accent: It's my brother, Romano! Or should I say my sister, Romana? Have you seen Germany? *Pinkie Pie leaps at me and begins strangling me***

 **Pinkie, Italian accent: Why are you still around the potato eating jadrool!**

 **Me, Italian accent: Romana… can't... breath… Romana!**

 **Diablo: Alright! ¡Basta! *he grabs both me and Pinkie and rips off our outfits, leaving us dressed as usual***

 **Me: Well you're just no fun.**

 **Vunderguy: For once, I'm glad Diablo is such a killjoy.**

 **Pinkie: Well, I'm heading back to Equestria! Enjoy!**

 **Vunderguy: See ya! Oh! And on the way, can you pick me up some home that one day I'll be able to actually watch season 6 and 7 without wanting to go back to 2012 and hope that the show ends before it starts to just get Spongebob level stagnant! Thanks! You're a peach, a real doll.**

 **Pinkie: Sure! I can do that, because I'm the hero! *she is now dressed in a bomber jacket, with a pair of glasses, a brown wig with a small clump of hair in the front curling up***

 **Me, Canadian accent: Hey brother. Do you think you could stop being the jerk of the world?**

 **Iron Man: I'm out until they stop and start 'splainin. Hasta la bye bye losers! *Jumps out of nearest window, holds out arms to bring suit towards him… but crashes into the pavement before the pieces get close enough* I'm okay! Geeze! Where the heck did we put the gathering spot anyways!? A space elevator!? Owww!**

 **Vunderguy: Okay... what in the heck was all this about? Sharon! I'm so confused!**

 **Me: Oh… Hetalia is so much fun to roleplay.**

 **Diablo: I'm surprised you didn't roleplay as Canada.**

 **Me: ...I did.**

 **Diablo: What!?**

 **Vunderguy: Aha! Weeabo animoo lameness! That explains it! I knew I smelt the faint scent of dolphin and whale meat, ramen, ramenai, pocky, sushi, suzuki, honda, and fear from Kim Jong Un and his Chinese dragon overlord somewhere!**

 **Me: No idea what you're going on about, but enjoy the story, readers.**

 **Vunderguy: But if you unironically enjoy Hetalia, then in the words of Kenshiro, from an anime I actually kind of respect (a MANime, if you will)... *cracks knuckles* you are already dead…**

In the Jade Palace, the one-eyed beaver stood on the platform overlooking the courtyard, a small smile on his face and his eyes locked on the gates. Soon, he heard the sound of troops coming up the steps.

Good.

His majesty had arrived.

The beaver's smile grew a little more.

After a few more minutes of waiting, the gates opened, revealing eight lines of ten soldiers. In the center of these lines sat the emperor upon a throne hoisted on the back of four gorillas.

The beaver leapt from his perch on the platform as the soldiers ahead parted to let the emperor's throne through. Once the gorillas were in front of the beaver, they set the throne down.

"Greetings, your highness." The beaver gave a bow as he spoke.

The emperor gave little concern to the action before he stood. He walked up to the steps as he responded. "I hear two of the fugitives escaped, one being Wan Wu, the other being this DB that you seem to have a problem with."

"Actually, three. One arrived a little after we had captured the rest then left in a cloud of smoke."

The emperor nodded. "And why, in this vast realm of mine, did you not pursue them?"

As the two got to the platform, the beaver replied, "I had tracked them on my own a couple hours after they had left. You see, I knew they would head towards even more criminals, as any in their situation would."

The emperor stopped and turned to the beaver, prompting him to do the same. "And were you successful in finding out where these other criminals they sought put their feet up at night?"

The beaver smirked. "But of course, your highness. A village not too far from here."

"And your reasoning for not having the army I provided you with go after them to apprehend more was...?"

"We would have failed." At the emperor's glare, the beaver continued quickly, "While they are very well-trained, they would have been insufficient to apprehend those in the village. So, knowing you would be coming with more soldiers, I decided to bide my time until you could come and so reinforce us so that we could trample the defenses of the little town I speak of most simply. If you so wish, we can move out within half an hour to do so."

"Or maybe we can come to you!"

As all eyes turned to the new voice, its owner's foot got acquainted with the beaver's face.

As the beaver landed, the coyote who had so kicked him rolled off and to his feet.

"Didja miss me?"

Tai Lung and Wan landed by the gates as the beaver got to his feet.

Chuckling, the cycloptic psychopath said, "Yes, actually. In fact, we were just talking about you, but now, I suppose you have my gratitude for making it so much easier NOT to miss you. Not this time."

The beaver chuckled louder.

DB smirked. "Oh believe me, we're not making it easier in the slightest. Just trying to help our friends."

With that, he leapt at the beaver, knocking him off the platform.

The emperor growled and said, "What are you all waiting for, a pay raise!? Attack!"

At that moment, the Ladies of the Shade began landing.

 **Jade Palace Dungeon**

Informant silently entered the dungeon and crawled along the ceiling. Once he was above where the warriors were chained to the wall, he leapt down. "Hello. I hope you've enjoyed your stay in our luxurious dungeon suite, but we are expecting a new guest, so I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you all to leave."

He received unamused glares from everyone present.

"Right. No jokes."

Shifu asked, "Did you grab the keys?"

Informant chuckled nervously and replied, "Funny story, that is. Ya see, I had knocked out the guards, but it turns out the one holding the keys had landed on them… and broke them into itty bitty bite sized pieces from landing on them. But! I am an expert at picking locks!" He pulled out two different pins and went to the shackles on Tigress first. He started with her right arm, getting it unlocked in only four seconds flat. The left took about as long. When he knelt to do the legs, she grabbed one of them and pulled it off before he could even start. He blinked in surprise as she did the same to the other side. "Well. You do that. I'll do this."

As he began working on Po, ten soldiers came in through the door.

"Halt!"

Both Informant and Tigress stopped where they were as they stared at the soldiers, who were holding crossbows all aimed at the two of them.

Informant put the two pins away as he faced them and whispered, loudly, _"Tigress! Free the others! I'll take care of these guys!"_

He got into a fighting stance as Tigress went to Shifu first. The first soldier fired an arrow at her, but Informant was able to grab it as it passed by. This caused all the eyes of the soldiers to widen. At once, they all aimed at Informant and fired, but he took only one step back as he caught all ten arrows. He grinned evilly at the fearful expression on the faces of the soldiers. Before any of them could react, he raced forward and delivered a right hook to the front soldier, then dropped down and spun with his feet out, causing all the soldiers to fall. He pushed off the ground with his hands and landed back all the way where he had started, being joined by Shifu and Po.

The soldiers all stood, slowly, and stared at the three warriors, who were soon joined by a fourth in the form of Su Wu. Informant grinned and asked, "Do you want to rethink your career paths yet?"

Half of the soldiers drew swords, the other maces, and they charged at the warriors, who stood their ground until they were close. Informant and Shifu leapt over them and they each kicked one of the rhinos in the back of the head as they did so, sending those two soldiers to the ground. They spun as a few more of the soldiers turned to face them. Informant drew a katana and immediately got locked in battle with two using swords, as Shifu faced off against one using a mace and another using a sword, evading their strikes and using their weapons to get in close and deliver quick strikes to different pressure points.

As they did that, Po used his stomach to launch a soldier into the wall then threw a punch intended to send him into a little trauma induced nap for sure. Though he did, as he cocked his arm back during that punch, he accidentally managed to hit and knock out a soldier that was coming up behind him too. He then turned and ducked under a mace swing from yet another soldier before delivering an uppercut, sending that rhino into the ceiling.

Su weaved between two swords, then fell into a handstand and did a split kick to both of those wielding them. She then fell to the side, to evade an oncoming mace. She spun around the soldier, kicking one of his comrades and delivering a swift strike as she came back in front of him. She then ducked under another mace swing, and that was when Mantis charged in, striking the soldier between the eyes. As the soldier fell, Viper soared over him and wrapped herself around his arms and made him swing his mace into the face of one of his allies, then onto his own own head. She then spun him around, his mace striking three other soldiers. She then leapt off and spun vertically, the back of her tail knocking the soldier to the ground and off to dreamland.

Wing was then launched just below Viper and just above the soldier she had knocked out, striking a soldier and landing him square into a strike from Informant.

This immediately made Informant cry out in pain and begin shaking his hand like it was alight with fire. He ducked under a mace and delivered an uppercut with his other hand. He turned as he saw Tigress free the last of the warriors. He leapt up and began leaping from the head of one soldier to another until he was next to her. As the two fought off the soldiers, quickly clearing the area out, he asked, "You guys gonna be good while I go rustle us up some backup?"

Tigress raised an eyebrow and replied, "Yeah, but where exactly is this backup going to come from?"

Informant merely smirked as he fell backwards with his arms outstretched to his sides through a portal while yelling out, "Hallelujah!"

Tigress shrugged and turned back to the fight to see there was only one soldier, knees shaking and lips quivering, still left standing. The soldier tried running, but Viper grabbed a hold of his foot and dragged him back as Po delivered the final haymaker shaped blow, thus sending him to join his fellow soldiers in dream land.

 **Courtyard**

To say The Ladies of the Shade were not faring as well was to say that fire is a little too warm. More than three quarters of them had been knocked unconscious.

Tai Lung, though, was doing more than his share and picking up the slack like no one's business, currently fighting four soldiers at once and easily evading their weapons.

Wan had leapt over the head of a soldier and did a spin kick as she landed, knocking him back. She then ducked under a sword before throwing a strike with her elbow.

DB… was not doing nearly so hot. He was knocked into a wall and just barely evaded a mace to the temples. He tried throwing a kick, but it was easily evaded by the soldier. He ducked under the next strike and lunged into the rhino's stomach, knocking it onto its back. He quickly got off and delivered a swift kick to its head.

He took a breath and just barely reacted in time to evade a sword. He groaned and lept back far enough to take another breath. He quickly shut his eyes and opened them with a look of determination and dodged the following swing. On the next, he caught the sword between his hands.

As he and the soldier struggled for domination, Wan came in and struck the soldier in the cheek, causing him to lose his grip on his sword and come crashing down to the ground. DB grabbed a hold of the handle of the rhino's weapon before it fell completely and lunged at the nearest soldier still up and at 'em and the two got locked in a swordfight, DB being at an obvious disadvantage being that he hadn't been trained to use a sword and had remembered very little of it during his time of having amnesia.

He quickly got disarmed, his sword flying off into the distance. He chuckled nervously as the rhino smirked. The rhino thrust his sword forward, but DB spun to the side, grabbed the soldier's arm, delivered an elbow to the face, then twisted the soldier's arm, causing him to drop the sword. DB then grabbed the horn, and threw the rhino face first into the stone platform.

Above the battle, the one-eyed beaver stood atop the roof of the Jade Palace. He hummed in thought as he watched. "My insurance policy may just come in handy after all." His eye widened as he saw the warriors from the dungeon run out into the fray. Then, it narrowed into a glare. "Well, might as well jump into the fray now. The soldiers will need it." He then leapt from his perch, his good eye directed at DB. He landed and then took off in a dead sprint. As he neared his quarry, he drew a fist back and threw it, making sure to dial back the power. He did not want things to be over too quickly now, after all. No. DB would not be so fortunate. Not anymore.

DB was sent flying into a wall from the beaver's attack, the back part of his body outright embedded in it a good single inch. With a grunt and the sound of cracking stone, DB fell down to his hands and knees. He slowly looked up to the beaver, who leisurely strolled towards him. With several grunts of pain, DB stood and lowered (after his back popped and made him grunt out even later for a second) into a fighting stance. The beaver stopped only five feet away before dropping into his own stance.

The two stood there with neither moving and the battle raging on around them.

Finally, DB broke the silence. "So, I hear that I evidently betrayed you, is that right?"

The beaver nodded as he replied, "Yes, you did. And, I do find it a little melancholy that you shall meet your death without remembering all the horrible, nasty, wretched little things that you did. But, in the end, justice will come to us both."

"Question: are you seeking to avenge or just to get revenge?"

The beaver snorted. "There's a difference?"

DB stared directly into the beaver's one eye as he replied, "A very big difference."

Before he could continue, the beaver leapt at him with an outstretched foot. DB turned to the side to evade, only to be struck by the beaver's arm. As he fell, he caught himself with his hand and spun on it, throwing a few kicks, but, the beaver evaded. DB then got to his feet as the beaver charged. DB blocked his first three strikes before throwing a kick to his side, but his foot was caught. The beaver then twisted his foot hard enough to flip DB onto his face. DB rolled to the side, evading the beaver's stomp, which managed to crack the stone underneath. DB quickly got back up on his boots, clearly terrified by what he seen.

The two again stared at one another for awhile. After DB got his breathing under control, he began, "You really do want me dead."

The beaver nodded. "Now you understand how important this is, don't you?"

DB took a breath and replied, "Look, I don't know what I did, or if I even did it, but would killing me really reverse it? Or are you only doing it to make yourself feel better?"

The beaver scoffed. "Why not two birds with one stone? The stone in this case is my boot to your face, by the way. Truly, no matter how much I howl into the night, I cannot bring back those who died, but I will have made you suffer for the damage you caused, as, I suspect, you would do to me if I did anything to your precious new friends even remotely resembling what happened to my old ones. And THAT. Is ALL. That matters."

DB nodded. "I see." His eyes darted to the side and smirked. "Well, I don't think that's gonna happen. ANY of it."

The beaver turned to see two portals open and fifty ninjas, fully clothed in black, poured through. The last two to exit the rifts looked around, then two more portals opened up beneath them and they appeared through two more portals that deposited them between DB and the beaver. They both removed their masks.

One was Informant.

The other was a certain coyote that held an eerie resemblance to DB.

"Seems you started the party without us." Informant stated with a smirk.

The beaver analyzed the second coyote. "And who might you be?"

The coyote sighed. "Long story short: I was DB's mostly evil side that got a body and soul of his own, but was then turned to his side after he dragged me outta hell. My name is WS. Please don't ask about that."

DB raised an eyebrow and said, "That sounds like a convoluted comic book plot written by an amateur from hoboken. As does this conversation, which just seems like filler."

Informant chuckled and replied, "Even without remembering it, he can break the fourth wall. Sort of. Ah, nostalgia."

The beaver smirked before saying, "You wouldn't face me all at once, would you? You're all ninjas, as am I. Is it not dishonorable for a one on three fight?"

WS snarled before replying, "You're right, but so is targeting one who is obviously less skilled than you after they have been exhausted from fighting."

The beaver continued to smirk. "Ah, but not if it's in a war-zone." He leapt over the two of them and gave DB a kick to the gut and charged. DB leapt to the side to evade the next strike. Before the beaver could attempt a third attack, though, WS ran forward and hit him in the side.

WS kept his eyes on the beaver as he shouted to DB, "I've got him! Just help the others!"

DB stood and shouted back, "No! He wants me, he can have me!" He charged past WS with a shout and threw a punch that was blocked, though it did cause the beaver to slide.

WS smirked and said to himself, _"Just like when he had his memory. Always putting himself on the line. The idiot. The stupid, noble idiot."_ He shook his head as he turned and drew his katana. "Let's do this!"

Informant put his hand on WS' shoulder and said, "Remember. No killing." At that moment, the gates opened, revealing more soldiers. "Huh. He seems to have left some in town. But still, no killing."

WS sighed and replied, "Fiiiiiine. But I'm still using the sword."

DB and the beaver had gotten locked in combat most fierce, DB still on the losing end, though, he was throwing harder punches now as evidenced by the beaver wincing. They pushed off and stood staring while in their respective stances. As they stared at one another, the beaver was thinking, _"His blows are stronger. Was he holding back? But why? I guess it doesn't really matter. If he's able to strike like this, I need to bring out my insurance to crush him. May not be the most honorable way to do it, but it is needed. I can restore honor later."_

The two charged. As they neared, the beaver leapt up as DB threw a punch. The beaver managed to get his foot to make contact with DB's fist and launch himself up to the platform. DB ran to a soldier near the platform, jumped off his helmet after the beaver, and aimed one of his descending feet at the one-eyed ninja.

However, the beaver swiftly opened a portal and a cannon promptly fell from it. The beaver grinned as he lit it and aimed it at DB.

"Good bye."

DB's eyes widened as a sword was thrown into his grip just before the big gun went off. Everyone stared with wide eyes as they looked at what happened. The emperor came out from the Sacred Hall of Warriors when he heard the explosion, and soon, his eyes were wide.

They all watched as DB's form was thrown over the walls and down into the valley below.

The beaver chuckled evilly. "He has finally paid." WS growled in rage and charged at him. He leapt onto the platform, but in his wrath, he was easily kicked back off.

Informant jumped to the platform next. He had his sword drawn. "You... you dishonorable… piece… of garbage. You do NOT deserve to be called a ninja. Or living!" Informant tried to part the beaver's head from his shoulders, but the one-eyed ninja quickly drew his own sword, blocking the strike. He then threw a kick, which Informant dodged by leaping back. Informant reached into one of his pockets as the beaver charged. When he was close, Informant pulled out his hand and blew, causing a smoke cloud to billow forth, but the beaver closed his eyes as he entered and threw a kick that missed before leaping back out and opening his eyes. He barely blocked Informant's next strike, but managed to use Informant's own momentum against him by falling backwards pushing his legs up into Informant's kidneys to get him off and back crashing to the courtyard below.

He took a breath before turning and barely blocking WS's second attempt at killing him. Due to his anger, he was sloppy in his approach. All his strikes were easily blocked and countered. It was only a few seconds before the beaver threw him off a second time.

Wan Wu was finally able to leap onto the platform after fighting through a few soldiers. She charged at the beaver with her claws out. "I'LL KILL YOU!" Her attacks were so swift and erratic that the beaver was having trouble dodging and blocking, let alone throw his own attacks. "YOU'LL PAY, YOU MONSTER! YOU HEAR ME!? YOU'LL PAY! GAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

The beaver's eyes were wide as he tried to think. _"This chick is crazy! I need to get her off of here and get my second cannon!"_ He took a chance and threw a kick as she swiped at him. While she did give him a small cut on his side, he did manage to push her away. He charged and delivered two strikes to her abdomen, backflipped to kick her in the chin, then gave a kick to one of her legs, causing an audible crack to be heard. As she screamed, he delivered one last strike, knocking her off the platform. He opened another portal, causing another cannon to fall through. He lit it and only a second passed before it fired. Everyone gasped as the smoke of the explosion engulfed Wan.

 **Me: And we shall end there.**

 **Iron Man: Did you really just kill off two characters!? That is dark! And I have seen some pretty dark stuff.**

 **Vunderguy: Please. This is about as pedestrian as when Marvel does it, especially since no death is really permanent there and likely here. By the way, how is 616-Steve, Tony? Do you talk to him much when you hang out with 616-Tony?**

 **Diablo: Please. You don't know half of what he has planned for me to do.**

 **Vunderguy: Watching Star Trek The Next Generation unironically in order to summon demons to fight by your side and at your command?**

 **Diablo: Haven't done that. Won't do that.**

 **Trekkies: Darn!**

 **Diablo: It's mainly because I know the demons would betray me. Don't really have qualms. But, what he has planned for me… heheheh… it will BREAK all who oppose me. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

 **Me: Yeah… let's just say it's gonna be cruel to DB. Like… so cruel, anyone who loves DB will be wanting to kill me after that for putting him through that. I don't like it! But, it's necessary for the character development and for the arcs to continue.**

 **Vunderguy: Wait, people unironically like DB? What strange new universe of sights and smells and tastes and those annoying little nibblets of food that get stuck in between your feet that just makes you wanna go 'ew' have we stumbled upon!? What new spore of madness is this!?**

 **Me: Um… the universe that is my mind. I did want to use a different analogy, but thought better of it, as it might be a bit offensive.**

 **Vunderguy: Huh… no wonder it's so expansive and immense… and mostly empty. HA! XD**

 **Me: Oh ha ha. At least it isn't as empty as the one of your mind!**

 **Vunderguy: Hey! I'll have you know that the universe of my mind is denser than the plank density of the actual cosmos, and twice as thick!**

 **Iron Man: Yeah… your head would be dense and thick, wouldn't it?**

 **Vunderguy: Finally! Someone who understand me… wait… *a ironic trombone sounds in the background going 'Wa, wa, waaaaaa'***

 **Diablo: Oh… The glorious day when it comes to fruition… It shall be perfecto.**

 **Iron Man: And just what is it that DB's going to go through?**

 **Me: I don't want to spoil too much, but I will say it'll break him. It'll turn him from being a fun-loving, happy go lucky kinda of guy who would never kill unless absolutely necessary and cares about even the lowest of positioned, into a serious, never smiling, will kill you for so much as stealing candy from a baby, but would really not care about someone so small time generally, as there are much bigger threats throughout the dimensions.**

 **Vunderguy: Wow! He sounds like me if I had power… and was morally upright… and was cool… kind of sad he has to go through such a drastic change but… considering what I plan to throw his way… it probably won't be enough all the same. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

 **Me: And… it will give him more growth. He will experience pain. But, at the end of it all, he will go back to being a jokester, but a more mature and stronger person. The pain'll be lessened due to his fiance. And then Diablo ruins their wedding.**

 **Vunderguy: Gee, I WONDER who that will be… Wink Wink.**

 **Me: You could be right. Or wrong. If you've read the stories these are rewrites of… you might know. If you roleplay with me on a roleplay forum, then you know for sure.**

 **Vunderguy: Wait, has roleplay forums?**

 **Iron Man: No! No! Stop! Our warning lights are starting to blink again!**

 **Me: Oh come on. You are just fuddy duddies. But, it's about time to wrap this up. So, review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Me: Hello people of earth and beyond!**

 **Vunderguy: And monkey men from the 8th and 9th dimensions!**

 **Diablo: There are no monkey men from the eighth or ninth dimensions. I've been to both.**

 **Iron Man: How?**

 **Diablo: I can travel through dimensions at will. Anyone with half a brain would realize this. And you don't even have a tenth of one.**

 **Me: Shots fired!**

 **Vunderguy: Want some ointment for that BURN!?**

 **Iron Man: I don't see you making a high tech suit in a cave! With a box of scraps!**

 **Diablo: Si. Because I would be able to tear your current tin can into a box of scraps. While asleep.**

 **Me: Ooooo… this is getting good. I shoulda brought popcorn.**

 **Vunderguy: You should have brought drinks!**

 **Iron Man: You really think so!?**

 **Diablo: No. I know so. I'll even let you use your Hulk-buster to give you an inkling of a chance. *Iron Man tackles Diablo while in his suit, both of them leaving the room***

 **Me: Awww… the entertainment's gone…**

 **Vunderguy: Well, to be fair, I hesitate to call anything MCU related entertainment anymore since Guardians of the Galaxy (*shivers in fear and disgust*), but, dang it! I wanted to see 616 Tony get taken down a larger peg than RDJ years before he made that come back as shellhead! Even if I want to deck Diablo in the schnozz too!**

 **Me: While I'd agree with you on the MCU, I did find their little spat entertaining. And the fact that I know Diablo can win is a bonus. Heck, he just needs to drain the suit's power to win and he can do that easily. And I hoped people would want to punch Diablo. Means I made a good antagonist!**

 **Vunderguy: Pickled fishlips!**

 **Me: But, alas, it's time to start the story, so without further ado… ENJOY ALL YOU MISCREANTS!**

As everyone stared at the cloud that had swallowed Wan Wu with shock, a voice came from it that increased the shock even more. "Um… I'm not quite sure that worked." As the smoke cleared, everyone's eyes widened as they proved what they had believed to be an illusion of their ears. DB stood there, with his left hand outstretched towards the cannon and holding it's metallic ball-like projectile, his right holding a cup of coffee, his face bearing a smirk, and his body covered fully in a black ninja outfit minus the mask. His feet were two inches into the concrete of the courtyard and it was obvious the cannon ball's force had pushed him a couple of feet due to the trenches before either foot.

As Wan lowered her arm, DB looked back at her and gave her a small smile before turning to the beaver, dropping his arm, and relaxing his stance. "Sorry I'm late. But, once your cannon blast made me crash through a building and then the tree right behind that so hard that I managed to regain my memories, I had to get my ninja suit and weapons. Then, a cup of coffee, since I figured, correctly, that my side would be able to hold on until I got back. I was at the base of the mountain when you fired, so I knew I had to hurry."

The beaver blinked before asking, "How would you be able to know I fired the cannon if you were at the base of the mountain and get here in time!? Even you never had senses that sharp or feet so swift!"

DB waved his hand as he replied, "I was just reading what the author was typing while sipping from my cup."

"What?"

DB waved it off and simply said, "Forget about it. Besides, we're not here to talk about my mental instability, but yours! And the fact I remember everything… Jonathan."

Jonathan smirked and replied, "So, you remember me? And everything that happened?" At the last part, his smirk formed into a scowl.

DB sighed and nodded. He took a swig of his coffee before replying, "I do remember you indeed and the last time I saw you." Tears began to form in his eyes as he looked his old friend in the eyes. "I don't know what you saw that made you turn to this evil path. I'm not sure I want to know. But, after I returned to that cliff you had fallen off of… I was broken. I searched for three whole months for you. The last week, I searched alone. I had to be ordered not to search any more that. Everyone said there was no chance you were still alive… and yet, here you are." He wiped a few tears from his face as he finished.

Jonathan scoffed. "Save your alligator tears for someone who cares."

DB turned to the lone alligator in the emperor's army before turning back to Jonathan. As he spoke, he pointed towards said alligator. "He's the only one here that could cry alligator tears." This received facepalms from a few of his allies. He merely shrugged as he remarked, "It's true."

Jonathan rolled his eyes and replied, "Amusing. So much that I even forgot to laugh."

"Well, now that you remember, you can laugh now!"

Jonathan let out an annoyed sigh. "I forgot how wordy you can be."

DB nodded and replied, "Yeah. I like being wordy. It annoys my foes to no end." He let out a chuckle before taking a sip of his coffee. He then continued, "So, what exactly did I do to make you so angry with me?"

Jonathan snorted before responding, "Fine. If you so wish to keep up this line of lies, after you left, you led an attack from a rival clan onto ours, and probably hoped I would die hanging there from that cliff. You were obviously close to our clan leader, which is probably why the other clan let you led the attack in the first place."

DB shook his head with a sigh. "I don't know where you got that information, but it is a pile of horse manure. Fake news, if you will."

"LIES!" Jonathan leapt from the platform with his sword drawn. DB quickly downed the last of his coffee before throwing the cup to Informant-who caught it-and pulled his mask from a pocket and put it over his face, leaving only his eyes showing. He then drew his own sword and blocked Jonathan's strike. Jonathan leapt off and landed at the base of the platform.

DB pointed to WS and said, "Get Wan out of here!" WS responded immediately, leaping in to grab Wan before getting her to the sidelines.

DB then turned his attention to Jonathan, who was glaring at him with a look that would have made the sun's center look like Antarctica. Jonathan charged and swung, DB blocking, but Jonathan was able to use his momentum to swing his body around the sword and kick DB in his side. DB staggered but was quickly able to duck under the next swing and slashed at Jonathan, who leapt back only an inch. DB then threw a kick that Jonathan leapt onto and propelled himself towards DB's torso, though it was blocked with only an arm.

Jonathan leapt back, a smirk on his face. "You've trained as well."

DB nodded. "Well, when you face off against world-destroying threats, you learn that you have to train to survive."

Jonathan's smirk left him before he charged again. He threw a kick that DB blocked with his arm. DB then slipped down and swept Jonathan's other foot out from under him and quickly got back up and threw a fist at Jonathan's torso, but Jonathan rolled out of the way, causing DB's strike to harmlessly hit the concrete below. He quickly turned to Jonathan and prepared for his next attack, which came only a second later.

With WS, he was looking at Wan's broken leg, her pant leg having been cut just past the knee. He sighed as he leaned back. "Without having a look at the inside, I won't be able to set it."

Informant raised an eyebrow and asked, "Why not? I've seen DB do it all the time and aren't you almost the same as him?"

WS shook his head as he replied, "The thing is, DB learned to use his powers for things like this. I haven't. If you'll recall, I've spent most of my life trying to kill. I've also only been a hero for less than a month, depending on what timeline you use. So, I haven't exactly had the time to learn how to be more… medicinal with what I can do, nor the need until recently."

Informant nodded in understanding.

WS continued, "This also isn't the place for her, but it really wouldn't be wise to move her, unless we can keep her leg stable."

"Perhaps I can be of assistance?"

The two of them looked up to see the emperor offering.

The ruler of all China then said, "I have seen that the beaver I had listened to is not a hero, as he led me to believe. So, I am inclined to believe they really have changed."

WS nodded. "Well, do you have anything that can help us make a stretcher? We can use it to get her to the Sacred Hall of Warriors without aggravating her injury."

The emperor thought for a second before exclaiming, "I've got it!" He turned to one of the soldiers and said, "You!" The soldier saluted as the emperor continued, "Go to my throne and remove the poles and the curtain. Now!" The soldier nodded before leaving quickly. He took only a minute to do so.

WS nodded. "That will work." They quickly fashioned a stretcher. They had to duck at one point, when DB was thrown over their heads before leaping off the wall back into the fight. Once they were done, WS turned to Wan and said, "This is going to hurt for just a second, but it's gotta be done." Wan nodded as WS grabbed her shoulders. The emperor and Informant each grabbed a portion of her broken leg. "Try to keep it as stable as possible." They both nodded. "One, two, three!" They quickly got her onto the stretcher, Wan wincing in the process. WS grabbed her hand and asked, "You good to go?" She took a few breaths as she nodded. "Good." He let go and grabbed the two poles by her head. The emperor grabbed the other two. He simply nodded to the emperor and they lifted as one. They quickly began heading up the steps to the Sacred Hall of Warriors.

Back in the courtyard, DB knocked Jonathan back and the two held their stances and practically dared the other to make the first move. Jonathan took the dare and charged. He swiped with his sword, though DB dodged, then blocked the next strike. He leapt over a kick and slashed downward with his sword as he came down, but Jonathan took a step back. Jonathan and DB then swung at once, their blades getting locked.

DB then said, "You know, to your credit, your skills are better than mine. It's just, you're too slow to really stand a chance in the end." The two then pushed away from one another and Jonathan threw a couple of kicks. "Though, when you don't have to think to fight, I'm noticing your speed does go up a fair bit."

Jonathan growled as he shouted, "DON'T YOU MOCK ME!"

DB shrugged as he ducked under another swipe of Jonathan's sword. "I'm not." He blocked another swing. "I just figured it would be nice to help you out." He bent backwards to dodge a leaping kick from Jonathan and quickly turned around and blocked the next strike. "Especially since I'm not thinking while fighting."

"I SAID DON'T MOCK ME!"

DB dodged the next swing of Jonathan's sword, threw a swift strike to Jonathan's face, and sheathed his sword. "If you'll remember, I don't mock someone in a fight. Especially not you. Don't you recall how we'd help one another by pointing out one another's weakness in a spar?"

"That was a long time ago and this is not a spar! Now draw your sword!"

DB shook his head and said, "No."

Jonathan's glare deepened. "WHAT!?"

DB stared directly into Jonathan's eyes with a steely resolve as he removed his mask and put it into one of his pockets. He then held his hands away from his body. "You hate me so much, kill me." Jonathan took a step back. "Well? Go ahead. Do it!"

Jonathan shook his head. "No. I've already tarnished my honor. I'm not going to tarnish it any more than that. Draw your sword!"

DB shook his head as he replied, "Won't tarnish it. I'm offering myself to you. Besides, if you hate me as much as you say, why should it matter? Go ahead. Do it. I won't do anything to stop you. Do it."

"Draw your sword!"

"Do it!"

"Draw your sword, you idiot!"

"DO IT!"

"DRAW YOUR SWORD!"

"DO IT!"

With a shout of rage, Jonathan finally charged with blinding speed and swiped his sword at DB's neck, but stopped just short of slicing his head off.

"Well? I'm waiting." DB's resolve never left his eyes.

Through gritted teeth, and while taking baited breaths, Jonathan said, "Draw… your… sword. Defend yourself!"

"No."

Jonathan threw a punch, sending DB off his feet and onto his back.

DB stood in the same stance he had been. "That's it! You want to take your rage out on me! Then here's your chance!"

Jonathan stood there, seething in rage, a white knuckle grip on the handle of his sword. "Why won't you defend yourself!?"

DB let out a breath before he replied, "I still view you as a brother. I refuse to fight you anymore for that reason alone. You wish to strike me down, then do so."

Jonathan simply stood there seething, his glare boring into DB's skull.

DB slowly began walking towards him as he continued to speak. "You and I were inseparable when we were younger. I want that bond back. I know not of what happened while you hung there, the things you saw, what you heard. But, if you would allow me, I would like to tell you what I saw, what happened when I left to get my grappling hook."

At this moment, WS and the emperor had returned from the Sacred Hall of Warriors.

Jonathan continued glaring at DB, though said nothing. The arm that was holding his sword was shaking and he looked as though he would strike DB down in a moment's notice. DB simply nodded. "Since you haven't said anything, I'll tell you…"

 _Flashback_

 _I was running through the woods as fast as I could. I knew you couldn't hold on forever. However, I quickly noticed smoke drifting from the direction of the base. If I could have sped up any more, I would have. The woods surrounding the base were on fire. I slowed down to a quick jog, looking around. What I saw, made my heart beat faster than a cheetah over hot coals._

 _Bodies. So many bodies. All ninjas. A vast majority of them ours. I was now walking, despite the flames around me. I came to the actual entrance and I simply froze with my eyes fixated on the scene. Not only were there bodies of fellow clan members, but the rival clan was there with ours putting up a valiant effort. They were clearly losing._

 _I tried willing myself to do something, anything! But… nothing happened. I just stood there, staring. All while our family was fighting for their lives. One of the rival ninjas jumped down in front of me and raised his sword to strike me down. I still couldn't move._

 _A sword was thrust through him. He fell, revealing our teacher. He turned and sliced down two more. He kicked away another. He thrust his sword through one, quickly drew a knife and stabbed it into the skull of another._

 _It was only a few minutes before he was finally overwhelmed by five of them, attacking at once. As he fell, he uttered his final words with his eyes focused squarely on me. "I tried. Now, it is your turn."_

 _The second his body hit the ground, something in me snapped. I don't remember anything else that happened. One second, I am staring at the body of my teacher with flames all around, the next, I am over the body of one of the rival ninjas that was a bloody mess from all the stab wounds with only smouldering ash left and the clan leader holding my arm, which held a bloody katana in it._

 _I looked down the length of my arms… down my body… even my legs… covered in blood. The hard reality of what happened came crashing down. So I ran._

 _I barely made it the length of a football field before the clan leader stopped me. We talked. About a lot of things in the days after that, like, how great sensei was and how young he had been when the clan leader first met him. His exact words at the earliest moment of the immediate conversation, though, are forever burned in my memory._

" _What you did is understandable. You have the heart of a warrior… but also of a peace-lover. This makes you a protector. The world needs more like you, like your teacher. The clan… it needs you. I will not be able to forever lead. If you so wish, I can train you to take my place. Our clan would benefit from a leader such as you."_

 _I thought long and hard about what he had said, before nodding after what felt like hours of contemplation. "Yes. Yes, I'll… I'll-" Before I could finish, though, my eyes widened in sudden realization and I remembered something as deathly important as what me and the clan leader were discussing that all of the stress had pushed to the back of my mind. Feeling even more guilty and even more afraid, I blurted out, "We have to save Jonathan! He was hanging from a cliff right before I made it here!"_

 _The clan leader, mimicking the look on my face said, with just as much urgency, "Then we should act, post-haste!"_

 _End flashback_

"...We went back with a grappling hook and a few other ninjas. You were gone. Only your kusarigama was left. I had climbed to the bottom of the cliff to see if you had lost your grip and return your body to the dojo." DB smiled slightly, despite the tears that had begun streaming down his face during his story as he continued. "You have no idea how happy I was to see you weren't. Then, we started the search for you and everyone else who wasn't accounted for, but, I admit, I was focused only on finding my brother."

Jonathan stared at him. His face was expressionless and his arm holding his sword was no longer shaking. Those around looked at him with various levels of shock from what he had to endure. Su was looking down, tears filling her own eyes. "My sisters and I caused this much pain to others? I never even thought about it before." She sighed as she closed her eyes. "We were monsters at one point."

As Jonathan continued to stare at DB, DB said, "You know my story now. I don't know if it changed your view of me or not, but there it is. So… what will it be? Will you kill me? Or will I finally be reunited with my brother? I can't fight you, so if you wish to kill me, do so."

After a long duration, Jonathan finally spoke. "What happened with the clan leader?"

DB sighed. "He died. I was off in the Gobi desert so I don't know how it happened. I just know it had something to do with a treaty negotiation that went wrong. I avenged him."

"And why, after everything, should I trust you? How do I know that any of what you told me is the truth?"

DB shrugged as he replied, "Honestly, I don't suppose you have a reason to. But, I find listening to your heart leads you to the correct choice, more often than not."

A familiar cackle came from above the gates of the Jade Palace. Everyone turned to a vulture whom those from the Jade Palace, Tai Lung, the Wu sisters, WS, DB, and even Jonathan, it appeared, all knew. "You're going to believe him?"

DB glared at the vulture. "And he should believe you why? You attacked us."

"For much the same reason as he should not trust you. For your betrayal of the ninja clan, of course." He turned his attention to Jonathan. "I saw him do so. Oh, he has such a silver tongue, that one. Able to make anyone believe him. What's next? Is he going to tell you it's possible to reach the moon and walk upon it?"

Jonathan looked to DB with a glare.

DB said, "Jacob is the one lying here. Yes, he watched when I froze. But, he was the one who orchestrated the attack. He also tried killing all those in the Jade Palace simply because they were my friends. He partnered with someone who wants to take over China, and killed his own daughter to try to do so."

Jacob scoffed. "Please. He offered to help me defeat you. I had a just cause."

"Yeah, only to become the best." He turned to Jonathan. "Look, his only goal in life, the only thing he gives a care for is to become the greatest ninja ever. He tried to kill me to do so."

Jonathan looked between the two of them. He finally sheathed his sword. He closed his eyes in thought, rubbing his temples. He took in a breath and let out a sigh. He finally looked to DB and said, "I'm sorry. But not really." He gave a kick to DB's chest, sending him into a wall. He then leapt up to where the vulture was. "We should probably go. I don't think we're welcome here any more."

The vulture chuckled as he looked towards DB. "Seems as though he knows who to believe." He took off and grabbed Jonathan by the shoulders as he flew away.

Crane began to take off, but DB called out, "No. Let them go." All eyes turned to him as he watched them go. "If you go after them now, we may never be able to convince Jonathan of the truth. And I still view him as my brother." He stood and dusted himself off. "We may have won this fight… but it honestly feels more like a loss."

The emperor approached DB and in a very humble voice, he said, "I must express my deepest apologies fo-"

DB cut him off by saying, "Don't sweat it. It's all water under the bridge." Everyone stared at him in shock for cutting off the emperor's apology. He paid them no mind as he continued, "You were only doing what you thought to be the best for your country. I completely understand, your highness."

The emperor was at a loss for words at being talked to as though he were of equal stature. The emperor finally found his voice and replied, "While you may say that, but I cannot stand by without properly repaying my debts for what I have done."

DB thought for a moment before grinning. "Well… if you insist, I do have an idea."

"Name it."

Faster than anyone could even hope to react, DB had his arm wrapped around the emperor's neck and was walking towards the gate while talking. "You really need to learn how to loosen up. So you and I are going out on the town… er… village and we're going to have fun. We'll be able to talk about all sorts of things, like economic policies or comic books, or references, or songs, or how we're all a part of a story written by a semi-decent author and his friend, who is honestly a better author even though he says he's not and that the first guy is much better, or even how we're just a speck of dust in the universe..."

"That sounds… interesting… and I suppose I deserve worse…" However, as DB continued to ramble on, the emperor tried breaking out of DB's grip and shouted to his soldiers, "HELP! HELP! I'M BEING TALKED TO DEATH BY A MORON!"

Despite the emperor's pleas, no one moved, being too confused by the situation to move.

WS finally said, "Well… that's a new one… I knew he wouldn't do much in the way of using proper etiquette… but... I didn't expect... that."

As Informant came down, he asked, "Didn't expect what?"

"DB to grab the emperor and begin talking about random things whilst walking to the village."

Informant stared at WS before cleaning out his ear, then asking, "Did I hear you right? Did you say that DB was dragging the emperor to the valley while rambling?" WS simply nodded. "Huh. That's unexpected."

One of the soldiers asked, "Should we follow them?"

WS shook his head. "No. The emperor is probably as safe as he will ever be. He might get a migraine after this is all said and done, but he'll be safe. Besides, DB has an iron grip. You may try to get your emperor, but you will fail. Instead, let us tend to the wounded."

The soldier nodded and began giving out orders while the warriors all went to where Informant and WS were standing. Su asked, "How's Wan doing?"

Informant replied, "She'll need medical attention, but she's stable. She was also in quite a bit of pain and was curious about what was going on, so, she sent me to see. You can go talk to her if you want."

Su and Wing nodded and went up the steps.

WS turned to Shifu and asked, "So… now what happens?"

Shifu replied, "We wait until DB returns with the emperor and we'll see. But, it seems we are at the start of another chapter of our lives."

Informant replied, "Actually, we're just finishing that story." Shifu gave him a questioning look, but Informant simply waved to all of you reading this.

 **Me: And… next is the epilogue.**

 **DB: Wasn't this a fun ride!**

 **Vunderguy: *In Dr. Doom from Marvel Ultimate Alliance Voice* I concur.**

 **Diablo: I still wish to kill you.**

 **Me: You'll get your first chance in the next rewrite.**

 **Iron Man: So, does that mean I can leave? Kind of have a budding superhero to mentor. Name's Peter. Good kid. Kind of green and young, but, I'm sure he'll come around to hating Cap as much as I do.**

 **Diablo: Sore that you lost? So sore you wish to leave with your wounded ego?**

 **Me: Ladies. Stop fighting. But, no, Stark. You can't leave just yet. Need you to stay until after the epilogue. Then you can go.**

 **Iron Man: Yes! Haven't been this happy since I heard the news about Iron Man 4!**

 **DB: But, until then, you've got me to keep you company! And I'm a much better conversationalist than my evil counterpart that you've been stuck with.**

 **Vunderguy: Somehow, I doubt that.**

 **Me: Well, review everyone! See you all in the epilogue!**


	13. Epilogue

***I am dressed as the red mighty morphing ranger, DB is dressed as pink, and Diablo is dressed as blue, desperately trying to hide behind me and DB***

 **Me: Hello. You're probably wondering the occasion for us dressing like this. Well, Screwattack announced a fight between Voltron Force and Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers. In case you couldn't tell, the three of us are excited.**

 **DB: Excited doesn't even begin to describe it.**

 **Vunderguy: It really doesn't. I want a full universe on universe war between Halo and Mass Effect already, dang it! Curbstomps for the win! Even just Master Chief versus Commander Shepard, even a biotic shepard with all those space magicy gravity manipulation powers would suffice because I know the chief would still take it, even if by a razor's edge!**

 **Iron Man: *Ignoring Vunderguy much to the guy of vunders' chagrin* Question. Why are you dressed as a girl ranger? Skirt and all?**

 **DB: Because I'm FABULOUS!**

 **Vunderguy: Must… resist…joke… must… resist… joke… must… get… evil… dirty… disgusting side of me… under control…**

 **Me: Joke all you want.**

 **Vunderguy: Nope. Done that too much. Need… therapy!**

 **Iron Man: ...Okay… and why's he hiding?**

 **DB: He doesn't like admitting that he has such interests and gets embarrassed when we force him into an outfit.**

 **Diablo: Mátame ahora, por favor.**

 **Me: You'll be fine, Diablo. You don't see me and DB complaining.**

 **Vunderguy: But I can complain for the low, low price of 1 BILLION DOLLARS if you want me to!**

 ***DB removes his helmet* DB: Yeah. We actually enjoy it.**

 **Diablo: Si. But you both also have fewer than the required braincells to actually form intelligent thoughts.**

 **Vunderguy: And you would know, wouldn't you?**

 **Me: Well, if me and DB are unable to, then what does that say about him? I mean he is exactly like DB except evil and lacking a funny bone.**

 **DB: Well, I'm heading to the story. See ya in the outro. *he leaves***

 **Me: And I guess that's our cue to start the story.**

 **Vunderguy: Well, technically end it, but, ya'll know what we're saying, right? *Crickets chirp***

 **Me: ENJOY!**

The warriors of the Jade Palace and the Wu sisters were sitting around the table when DB walked in, still wearing his pink ranger outfit. Mantis, Monkey, and Po were struggling to suppress their giggling fits.

DB raised an eyebrow while sitting down and asked, "What are you three laughing at?"

Mantis replied through his chuckles, "Nothing, nothing. Oh, by the way: nice outfit." At that, he and Monkey couldn't hold it anymore and burst out laughing.

DB looked down, realization quickly dawning upon him. "Oh. I forgot to change. Easy fix." He then reached into his pocket and pulled out a smoke bomb, crushing it in his hand. Once the smoke cleared, he was dressed in his normal outfit. "Now, I'll just need to remember to change back when it's time for the outro."

Crane asked, "Why would you even dress like that? Did you lose a bet?"

DB shook his head. "No. I just have no shame. Though, you should all know that by now." He then leaned back in his chair and put his hands behind his head. "On another note, I'm personally glad my memories are back and the danger is passed for now."

The others all voiced their agreement.

Before any more conversation could carry on, Informant fell through a portal onto the table. He quickly leapt off and turned DB's chair to face him. "I have terrible news!"

DB's expression turned serious. "Was the organization discovered!?"

"No! Worse!"

"Was the clan attacked!?"

"Even worse!"

"Was the organization left without a competent leader for more than forty-eight hours!?"

"Worse, still!"

"Did an alien race attack and force the entire populace of earth to dance to 'Thriller' while pelting them with ice cream!?"

"Worse! But... not by much."

"Then what!?"

Informant took a breath before replying, "Your parents have found out about your life!"

The world seemed to have stopped as DB stared at Informant. It seemed an eternity had passed, though, it was really only a couple seconds before DB responded. He shrugged and turned back to the table as he said, "Eh. I was expecting them to find out some time. Just hoped it would be after I returned. So, what do they know?"

After taking a moment to comprehend what was said, Informant replied, "Um... only you being a ninja and being banished here for six months of our dimension's time. We told them we'd have you explain everything. What do you mean you knew they'd find out?"

DB shrugged and replied, "Come on. I lead four different groups, one of them being a group of superheroes, and go hopping through dimensions. They were gonna find out sooner or later. Alright, go get 'em."

Informant nodded before leaving through a portal.

When he left, Su asked, "So, why did you not tell your parents about such important parts of your life?"

Wan nodded and said, "Yeah! It's almost like what we did when you lost your memory, isn't it?"

DB smirked and replied, "In some ways, yes, but, the reasoning is different. You see, I didn't tell them to protect them. The organization I lead... it isn't well liked by world leaders. They know we exist. Sure, they don't know to what extent or how so, but, they also know we meddle. On a funny side note, they've also kept us out of the public eye, so as to not make themselves look even more stupid in being unable to locate us. It's rather fun to see them trip over themselves when they think they have us." DB chuckled before continuing. "But, getting back on the thought train I was just on, were the leaders of the world to find out I was the one leading my organization, they would try interrogating my parents and generally using them to get to me and said organization. But, if they honestly have no idea what's going on, after only a few hours of interrogation, they'd probably have to be let go or else the divine wind which they suspect I'd bring upon them would make the hurricane that stopped the mongols from invading Japan seem like toddler. The whole trans-dimensional hero part I keep a secret because the fewer people that know, the less likely one of my enemies would find out. While I don't deny that my folks wouldn't say a word even under penalty of torture or death, some of my enemies could tell just by body language. Also, it keeps my mom from worrying about if I'm going to make it home from a fight. Then, I kept the ninja part secret because, well, ninjas just keep both parts of their life separate, plus I'd feel the need to tell about the other parts of my life if my parents knew of that part."

The others nodded in understanding. Shifu responded, "It seems you have noble reasons for keeping so much of your life secret. Though, I must admit, it is still quite similar to why the Wu sisters kept their past a secret from you."

DB nodded. "Yes. But, they failed to take into account the fact that I have an enemy that knows and could have easily swayed me had he come here during that time. And they also failed to consider how betrayed I would have felt. I know how my parents will react, and believe me, betrayal wouldn't be the first thought on their minds. More like wishing they could ground me or unhear what I just told them. Maybe both with more of the former."

"Whatever you say," Informant said, before coughing something out so quickly that no one but Informant could hear that sounded like, "You're-a-big-stinkin'-hypocrite."

Despite himself, Informant chuckled. "Besides, none of what I'm doing-OR what the Wu sisters did-" He said, that last part coming out extra loud so EVERYONE, Informant and the trio of leopard siblings in question very much included, could hear, "Is evil. So, there is that."

A few seconds later, a portal opened and WS stepped through, followed by two other coyotes. The first was a male, who was a few inches shorter than DB, with some gray fur, green eyes, and a beard. The second was a female, almost half a foot shorter than DB, with brown eyes, and graying fur. They both wore glasses.

DB smiled at them and said, "Yeah, it's really me, mom and dad."

With that, the three of them hugged.

When they released, his mom gave him a smack to the back of the head. "You had us worried sick when we learned you had hopped dimensions and had some coyote that simply looked like you take your place!"

DB chuckled sheepishly before replying, "Well, I knew you'd be worried if you found out while I was away… part of why I had hoped this conversation would happen when I was home." He turned to the other occupants of the room and said, "Um, if you guys wouldn't mind leaving my parents and I alone while we catch up and talk about… things?"

The other occupants of the room left, DB and his parents taking a seat at the table.

His mom was the first to speak. "So, care to explain in vivid detail EVERYTHING you kept from us?"

DB held up one finger and turned to the doorway and said, "I know you're all there! You have three seconds to leave before I make you nosey flies on the wall!" There was the sound of scrambling feet as everyone left the door. DB then nodded as he turned back to his parents. "They made a wise decision. Oh, also, they're all trained kung fu masters."

Both his parents gazes widened at that.

He then began his story.

 **Five hours later**

"And that's when I got banished here. Any questions?"

His mom was the first to respond. "So, how long are you going to be here?"

DB sighed (and his dad rolled his eyes) before replying, "For the twenty-sixth time, it will be six months to you, but it will be two years to me, because of the difference in the passage of time between dimensions. Stupid time dilation."

"But, how do you know the dimensions have differences?"

DB rubbed his forehead. "Because I have been here before, and when I returned, only one quarter of the time had passed in our dimension."

His mom nodded.

His dad then asked, "Why did you agree to everything with the ninjas and the organization?"

DB leaned back in his chair before looking his dad in the eye and replying, "Because I wanted to make a difference and make it in a big way. I was doing nothing before. Besides, when I got the powers, I got little in the way of training. The ninjas and organization improved my skills, both tactically and with actual fighting."

His parents both nodded.

"I know you both think that what I'm doing is dangerous, but so far, I've been victorious in everything I've gone up against and most of the odds I've been up against… let's just say I doubt it can get any harder than that. Besides, even if it does, I've got friends that are more than able to help me power through, well, anything really. They're my biggest help in any situation. I can always count on them and they can always count on me."

Again they nodded. His mom then said, "I guess we won't be able to talk you into leaving your positions to live a safer life, can we?"

DB shook his head and replied, "No. Not in a million years. I'm in far too deep to just leave them all high and dry. Besides, the organization may have advanced technology, but they'd collapse in a centillion different pieces in a yoctosecond without a sensible leader."

His dad, sly faced, replied, "So how are they still around with you as their leader, then?"

"I said sensible leader, not a sensible person."

The three shared a chuckle.

DB then asked, "You wanna meet the warriors that left?"

His parents both nodded.

He then made a portal beneath each of them.

 **Training hall**

The warriors were simply waiting to see how the conversation went. They all turned their attention when they saw three portals appear and a coyote come out of each of them. The two older ones stayed upright, but the third landed on his face.

DB sighed and mumbled, "The author just had to throw in that old gag from before he decided to rewrite everything." He then stood up with a smile and said, "Mom, dad, say hello to Masters Shifu, Crane, Mantis, Monkey, Viper, Tigress, and Po, the dragon warrior. The last two I helped get together. Then, those three leopards over there are the Wu Sisters. They are Su, Wing, and Wan. They used to be bandits, but they turned over a new leaf and are great friends and amazing allies in a fight. Everyone, say hello to my parents."

They all waved to one another. Shifu was the first to speak, saying, "It is a pleasure to meet both of you. You raised a very wonderful son… even if he is a bit annoying."

DB's mom replied, "He's sure got you fooled." She ended it with a chuckle.

DB crossed his arms and said, "At least I'm not as annoying as you." His mom stuck her tongue out at him and DB stuck his tongue out at her. She then flicked him in the nose. "Ow." The two shared a smile before turning their attention back to the warriors.

DB's dad had his attention switching between Tigress and Po. He pointed to them as he said, "You mentioned you got them together, right?" DB nodded. "You're meaning in a romantic way?" Another nod. "Why?"

"Because Tigress was in love with Po, was nervous about whether or not he loved her, so she needed a little help to express herself. I was that help and it ultimately led to Tipo." DB ended it with a shrug, while his dad just nodded. "Well, since I know ten hours have passed in our dimension, you two should probably be heading back. At least now we can meet up every once in a while to just talk."

His mom nodded as her eyes began getting wet. The two hugged. When they released, she said, "If you don't return in one piece, you're going to wish you didn't return at all."

DB nodded and said with a chuckle, "I don't doubt it. You always were scary when angry." After another hug, he and his dad hugged.

"Don't do anything stupid."

DB chuckled and replied, "Too late. Don't you remember the story of how I got sent here? I literally went to hell and back after I was told not to."

His dad nodded. "That's true. So, I guess you'll do more stupid stuff while here, won't you?"

DB nodded. "Yep. Though, my options will be limited, due to not having my full range of powers. But hey, something's better than nothing, right? Anyways, with my luck, I'll probably find a way to be in prison and then break out at least twice while I'm here despite being on relatively good terms with the emperor." This got a chuckle out of his dad. "Love you both. See ya in a while. Gonna be a long few months for each of us."

His dad replied, "Gonna be a lot longer for you."

DB quipped back, "No. It's gonna be longer for mom."

She simply replied, "Yes. I'm not gonna be able to hold my baby."

DB glared at a certain chuckling bug, monkey, and panda after her remark, before turning back to his parents. "Be sure to visit once in awhile. WS will be more than happy to give you an escort."

The three hugged once more. They then let go of each other and a portal opened behind his parents. They both stepped through while waving to DB. He waved back. Once the portal closed, he turned to the other warriors and said, "Well, now that that's done, I'd say it's time for relaxation, finally."

The others all nodded in agreement.

 **Location unknown**

A vulture and beaver sat beside a fire in the middle of a forest.

Jonathan asked, "So, what's the plan for getting rid of DB?"

Jacob shrugged and replied, "No clue. But, I'm sure something will…" As he trailed off, both he and Jonathan looked into the forest, hands on their weapons. "Show yourself! We both know you're there!"

A bear walked out with his hands up. He had two straps going over his shoulders. On each strap, he had four pouches on the front and one sword per strap on the back. He had black pants with a belt holding a few bags. "I couldn't help but overhear we each seem to share a problem with DB."

Jacob leaned forward and asked, "Oh?"

The bear nodded and replied, "Yes. You see, my problem with him is that I have my eyes set on world domination and he stands in my way."

Jonathan raised an eyebrow. "Word domination? Why would you want world domination? What would justify it?"

The bear smiled as he leaned against a tree. "All the death and destruction caused by nation states not getting along as well as for just merely existing. Sure, I would cause some to get to such a position, but the end of such peace I would bring justifies the means of the war I'd start to actualize said peace."

Jonathan nodded, though a bit unsure.

The bear continued, "While we each have our own reasons for killing DB, he is still in our way. We would be unable to defeat him alone. But, perhaps, we would be able to do so if we worked together."

Jacob nodded. "I like the sounds of that."

Jonathan also nodded. "So do I, even if I do have some apprehension about your goals of world domination."

The bear smiled. "I thought as much. So, I propose a pact. We shall be a team. We will be democratic in our decisions and support one another to reach our ends. If we still like our partnership, we can extend it beyond the death of DB. If not, we may break it up."

The other two slowly began to nod in agreement. Jonathan stood and said, "I like that idea. I give you my word as a ninja to be an ally."

Jacob said, "As do I. Now, could we have your name?"

The bear replied, "Of course. My name is Arthur, for I intend to be king. Of the world."

Jonathan nodded and replied, "Well Arthur, assuming that isn't just a pseudonym to protect your real identity and that you were just trying to make your all too common sounding name sound all grand and mystical, my name is Jonathan, and this is Jacob."

The bear nodded. "A pleasure."

Jacob replied, "Likewise. I assume you have a plan for taking down DB?"

"But of course."

Jonathan and Jacob smiled as Jacob said, "Arthur, I believe this'll be the start of a wonderous... friendship."

 **Me: And we are done! Woo!**

 **Vunderguy:** _ **CHA-LA HEAD-CHA-LA!**_ **Nani ga okite mo kibun wa heno-heno kappa!** _ **CHA-LA HEAD-CHA-LA!**_ **Mune ga pachi-pachi suru hodo! Sawagu Genki-Dama… Sparking! Sorry for having to use the japanese version of the original intro to the original Dragon Ball, but, though I like the engrish version, the japanese one does sound more lyrical… if only because the only japanese I know is suzuki and honda. :P**

 ***DB leaps in, wearing his ranger outfit and a guitar in his hands* DB: And after so long of getting nowhere, we are done! Finally! After only a few weeks! Man! Can't wait till we get to the next rewrite! W00T!**

 **Diablo: Si. I'm quite surprised it's taken only a little bit, relatively speaking, too.**

 **DB: I think this calls for a celebration! *He begins playing the original Mighty Morphin' Power Ranger's theme on the guitar because, really, while a lot of the other themes are great, Mighty Morphin is where it's at mah dawg!***

 **Me: Go go Power Rangers!**

 ***Epic Guitar riff to punctuate the epic words***

 **Diablo: Go go Power Rangers!**

 ***Epic Guitar riff to punctuate the epic words***

 **Me and Diablo: Go go Power Rangers! You mighty morphin' Power Rangers!**

 **Iron Man: And you two are worse singers than I am when I'm drunk.**

 **Vunderguy: Ha! They're worse than that new Power Rangers movie! Man, I hoped it bombed and set back Haim Sabaan an arm and a leg, that childhood ruining jerk!**

 **Me: I know I'm a terrible singer… and that the latest Power Rangers movie was a dud… even if I haven't personally seen it yet. But, I don't care about the first thing, and as for the second, I'm still in a Power Rangers vibe after getting all excited (and then disappointed) for the movie's release. Anyways, if you look through my stories, you know what story I'll rewrite next. It'll be a bit before we get to it, due to some other things taking precedence over it.**

 **Vunderguy: Like my epic Team Sonic In Equestria fic! Or his epic MLP related fic, The Apple's Engineer!**

 **Me: Though, I won't be uploading that on this site (even though it is still a rewrite of sorts) but it still needs to get done. That's been sitting dormant for even longer than this one.**

 **Vunderguy: Longer than the Reaper Cycle from Mass Effect?**

 **Iron Man: Longer than my big bucket'o booze?**

 **Diablo: Longer than this power sword I'm totally not about to shove into your spine from behind… you stupid jerk, die! Power stab! *Tries impaling Me with power sword***

 **DB: Oh no you don't! *He kicks Diablo out of the air* DB: I'm the only guy who can kick another guy's behind while wearing a pink skirt and look hot doing it.**

 **Vunderguy: AAAHHHH! QUICK! END THE STORY! DB'S 'LOOK HOT' STATEMENT IS TOO MUCH! TOO MUCH! LIKE ORDERING KFC AND POPEYE'S AND TRYING TO EAT BOTH MEALS LIKE I DID YESTERDAY BECAUSE I FELT REALLY HUNGRY BEFOREHAND BUT COULDN'T FINISH THE ONE FROM KFC BECAUSE IT WAS HORRIBLE COMPARED TO THE ONE FROM POPEYE'S SO I FED THE KFC STUFF TO MY DOGS AND THEN I WENT ON YOUTUBE FOR A BIT AND THEN WAITED AROUND FOR REVEREND JESUS FREAK AND THEN WE STARTED THIS CHAPTER BUT THEN THE STORM IN REVEREND'S PART OF HIS HOME STATE WHEN ON AND THEN I-**

 **Me: Okay! We get the idea. Well review. And while you do that-**

 **Vunderguy: Be sure to look at my stories even though it's been years since I've updated any!**

 **Me: See ya'll in the next exciting episode of Dragon Ball Z! Er, uh, story. Yeah. Story. Which is "Mastermind's Master Plan, Rewritten".**

 **Vunderguy: Is that a Megamind related fic?**

 **Me: No…**

 **Vunderguy: Huh. With your apparent affinity for Dreamworks… works… I could have sworn...**

 **Me: Well, you see, the guy named Arthur was originally "Mastermind," but because I was rewriting my stories, I decided to give some of the characters actual names. Not DB or WS or Informant, though. Because reasons.**

 **Iron Man: And raisins! Which I hear make great wine… somehow…**

 **Me: I said review so long ago, yet we still haven't been cut off. I wonder if the thing is bro-**


End file.
